Sixth of light
by Zetra Shink
Summary: Weird dreams, falls out of trees, and going on a camping trip is what started all of this. I am the Sixth after Shadow. I am the Sixth of light. When I fall in a lake on a camping trip, I go on a quest with the four I see in my dreams. I trust this to you. I choose you as the next seal's hope. You must read this to survive. This is truly my story- I am Connect, Sixth of light.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Yo! This is my third fanfic! I know, I really shouldn't be publishing this while I'm still continueing two other fanfics. I have been studying the four swords Mangas really hard lately! I've been doing that because the climax of this story goes along with the Manga, if you can't see from the might stray off a bit, though. Anyway's hope you like! Happy readings!- Zetra Shink_**

**-oOo-**

**Sixth of light**

**A four swords Manga fanfiction**

**OCs and made up events**

**Zetra Shink**

**Most characters and original story Manga**

**2004 Nintendo**

**Thanks to my bro, for being the biggest nerd in the world.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter one**

_**The smoke** is still thick and I can no longer see the brave knights who dared help us. The only people I can see are my four partners, who protectively circle me at this moment. I have my own sword in hand too, ready and aware of anything that might come our way, though it is quite useless against the main evil we face, but I can poke the eye out of some keese. I am alert for anything. _

_We walk forward, hoping that nothing will somehow pop out of the shadows from nowhere. I look into the fresh layer of smoke, hoping to get a glance at what we are next up against. Suddenly, I think we all hear the same scrape of metal rushing against something. We all tense and strain. I can hear sudden wind rushing up to my lower right. I yelp and make a small squeal as I barely dodge a giant spike that popped out of the ground in my place. _

_The four suddenly go into alert and make their way towards me, only to result in giant spikes the same as mine pop up in their place as well. I am suddenly pushed aside by my partner in blue, looking down to see another one pop up in that place as well. As if on cue, more and more pop up all around us._

_"Quickly, run!" Yells my partner in purple. My partner in blue grabs my hand, and we soon are running, faster than I ever thought I could._

_We stop suddenly. When I look to see what the hold up is, I find a long line of needles have blocked us, preventing anything from crossing. My blue partner swears as we turn around. Behind us, the spikes have kept going forward towards us. As it turns out, we were on a cliff. My partner in blue falls with a gasp and I struggle to help him back up. My green partner comes up and helps._

_"Guy's don't move!" Yells my green partner, "We've been surrounded by a mountain of needles!"_

_"No duh, Mister obvious!" I yell back._

_My red partner looked scared. "This is supposed to be the heavens, but it's like the bottom of hell!"_

_"Now our moves are limited." Stated my purple partner._

_"We can't do a thing with just our swords!"_

_"We're running out of space here?!" _

_Each time, more and more spikes pop out of nowhere. I hear another screeching metal sound and I jump out of the way of another spike with a squeal. My Blue partner came up beside me and angrily took out his hammer. _

_"GET THE HELL BACK DOWN!" He yelled at it. He hit it with his hammer, and when he thrusted it back up, it was gone, back into the ground. _

_"The hammer mashed the needle back down?" Asked my confused purple partner._

_"Alright!" Exclaimed my green partner, "We can move forward now!"_

_My blue partner continued to hammer down spikes in front of us, giving us space to move on. I was going to move on as well, but my green partner held me back._

_"Hold on a minute, let us go first." He said. I nodded. They continued._

_"Don't underestimate us, Gufuu!" Yelled my blue partner, "Your traps are nothing against the five of us!" _

_Suddenly a rumble in the ground acted up. "Hahaha. Mere little lights acting tough. Can't you see your seal's hope is already in my hands?"_

_Everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "Look at where she stands."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Yells my green partner._

_I look around at the shape of the passage my blue partner managed to make. Realization hit me hard._

_"Guys!" I yell, "This is literally his hand! We're on his hand!"_

_They start to run to me, as did I, but then a small earthquake acted up, making me hit the floor. The hand lifted into the air, causing my partners to fall off of Gufuu's slender fingers. They started to fall to their doom over hundreds of feet below._

_"CONNECT!" They all yell._

_"GUYS, NO!" I scream. _

_I try to get away, to get to my partners that I love so much, but the hand enclosed it's fingers, trapping me inside it's grasp._

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**I feel** wind rush around me, and then after three seconds, my back hit's something hard with a thud. I open my eyes and see red and black mix of dots dotting my vision. I also hear a loud ringing in my ears. I hear soft thudding, and I see someone peer at my face. He moves his mouth to speak, but I can only hear muffled sounds. He helps me up, and I rub my head where impact made. I groan. I feel other hands on my back as well. I rub my temples to stop the sudden pain that invaded my back and head. I'm starting to hear again a few minutes later, though. My head still hurts as well.

"I still don't know if she can hear us. She landed pretty badly on her head." I heard my friend, Madison, say concerned.

"Connect, can you hear me?" Asked a voice. My older brother, Garrett.

"I'm fine." I say hoarsely.

"No, you couldn't hear me for a good six minutes."

"Six?"

"Ya, Cony." Said Madison," your bro and I thought you went deaf!"

I knew she was just joking around, but I spoke.

"Really? I'm fine, really." I stood up to prove my point. Garrett stood next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Cony, I threw a frisbee and it hit you in the middle of your chest! You went down flying from your branch!"

"It's fine, Garrett. Really, it is."

"No, you fell ten feet! No good! At least you were relaxed."

"How would relaxing help?"

He was about to explain, but Madison interrupted.

"UUHHGG! Too long boring lecture! Come on, let's just get Cony to her mom, so we can see if we can have an exciting trip to the E.R!"

"Whatever." Mumbled Garrett.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We all know Garrett can be very smart, but nerdy. He likes to give us long lectures about different things that I'm not even wanting to study. Drives Madison nuts. He can be leading, strong in opinion, challenging, and smart. He tries to teach me different and new things all the time; he's also usually quiet. Though, he guides me through things and tells me what to do a lot of the time. He's three years older than me.

On the other hand, Madison is a tomboy into minecraft and Legos. She became my best friend in the fourth grade when I was alone on the playground. It's very easy for her to make new friends. She's sweet, kind, and gentle, even with the baddest attitude and anger issues. Only I have seen her cry, but that was when a friend told her crush she liked him, and he in return cussed her out and hurt her feelings. That jerk deserved every beating he got from me. We're about the same age, she alittle older.

We head home the short way, both of them keeping a hand over on my good shoulder in case I fell, like the true family they will always be to me.

**-oOo- **

**Connect**

**After a **very exciting day, I lay down on my bed, bored to tears and tired. I shuffle around my bed, hoping for a more comfortable poster. Now that I'm finally alone, I can finally think. Now, what happened in that tree. I was sort of grateful for the frisbee hitting me. I wasn't liking where that dream was going. No, not dream. Nightmare.

_I try to get away, to get to my partners I love so much, but the hand enclosed it's fingers, trapping me inside it's grasp._

I shudder. What was that? Who was that? I feel like I should know them. I've seen them before. What really worries me is the fact that they all resemble Madison and Garrett.

The one in green and the one in purple, Garrett.

The one in blue and the one in red, Madison.

They all acted differently and each looked the same. How could that be? physical features, they were the same, but inside with emotion, so different. What secrets is that supposed to hold? They were just like Garrett and Madison.

I shook my head. I shouldn't ponder it to much, but I can't help but think about it. I definitely had that dream for a reason, and a very important reason at that.

At that moment, my door handle shook and opened, revealing my brother, Garrett.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask him.

"I was just checking on you. I got worried. After... you know." He concluded.

"Your so overprotective." I smirk. He grinned back at me.

"Hey, I found something I thought you'd like."

"Really? This isn't an apology about earlier, is it?" I ask. He chuckled.

"Well, you got me there, but seriously," He threw a thin book at me, "read it."

I look at the cover. I recognize the style immediately.

"A Manga?" I ask.

"Yep. Read the cover."

I'm tempted to, since it's a Manga, but I resist. I throw the book back at him.

"I'm not going to take it as an apology, you know." He sighed at my statement.

"Look, fine, but I felt like I should give it to you. I saw it on my shelf and I suddenly felt you should keep it." He placed it on my messy desk of papers, then looked at me. "Whenever you feel like it."

He left my room. I looked at the gift he left behind. Ok, now you can say that I'm really tempted to read it. Aww, but I just got in my comfy position. I roll over on my side. Maybe tomorrow.

**-oOo-**

**_"WHAT THE_**_ HELL IS __THIS?!" Yells my green partner._

_I look around at the shape of the passage my blue partner managed to make. Realization hit me hard._

_"Guys!" I yell, "This is literally his hand! We're on his hand!"_

_They start to run to me, as did I, but then a small earthquake acted up, making me hit the floor. The hand lifted into the air, causing my partners to fall off of Gufuu's slender fingers. They started to fall to their doom over hundreds of feet below._

_"CONNECT!" They all yell._

_"GUYS, NO!" I scream._

_I try to get away, to get to my partners that I love so much, but the hand enclosed it's fingers, trapping me inside it's grasp._

**_Come back, Sixth of light._**

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**I bolt **upright on my bed, gasping. not this again! I look at my clock. It says 3:27 A.M. Great. I probably won't go back to sleep for a good few hours. I look out my window and shivered. It's cold in here. My curtains are flapping around like crazy, so my window must be cracked open some. I walk up to it to find that it isn't cracked some, it's open all the way up. Really? All the way up? I don't even remember opening up the window in the first place. All well, to tired to think about it now.

I crawl back into bed, tired. I sprawled on my stomach, an elbow under my pillow. What? It's comfy! I try my best to get in a good poster and try to go back to sleep...

_I try to get away, to get to my partners that I love so much, but the hand enclosed it's fingers, trapping me inside it's grasp._

**_Come back, Sixth of light._**

I open my eyes wide, scared half to death. I reach for my lamp and put on the lights. Why do I keep thinking of that same thing? It seems so real and I could feel every pain and thing I touched. I felt for the people I called my partners. I had feelings for them. How could I have feelings for them if I don't know or recognize them? I don't understand!

And what was Sixth of light having to do with me?

I wretch my face into my pillow and cry, but softly, though, so no one may hear me do so.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**"I noticed** that your tired today, Cony. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Stated Madison. I nodded in response, then yawned. Madison laughed.

"Yep. Here, maybe we can go wake you up and get some doughnuts!"

I also nod excitingly at that. No way I'll pass free doughnuts. This early in the morning, Kristy Kreme sells doughnuts for free. It's pretty early, I know I should have slept in, but today Madison and I are camping retro style. The only thing that is not meant for camping are going to be the doughnuts. No electronics either, just a bunch of books to read if one of us gets bored. Ok, I would sort of feel guilty if I was not to bring the Manga Garrett gave me, so I decided to bring it with me on the camping trip, so I can read in peace.

I told Madison what I wanted, and she left to retrieve the doughnuts. I sit back in my seat closest to the window to look at the outside. We have been walking, since Garrett doesn't get his driver's license till the next thirty days. No one passes the drive test on the first try. It sucks that way.

I jump in my seat when I hear Madison shout something.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have doughnuts?!" She yelled.

"Sorry, ma'am," Said the cashier, "the doughnuts aren't quiet ready yet. Please wait a few minuets, and then you can have your-"

"My friend and I really need theses doughnuts!"

"I understand that, but-"

Madison started to shout again, but I jumped up and got to her in time, hoping to calm her down.

"Easy, Madison! Stop! There just doughnuts!" I yell at her. I gave the cashier an apologetic smile and wretched the mad and annoyed Madison out of the Krispy Kreme doughnut shop.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled when we were out of the shop. I managed to calm her down some, and now we were back on the very long walk to the campsite we hoped to get before anyone else does.

"Because, you were going overboard mad again. I needed to calm you down some. You know I do it best then anyone else... if it makes you feel better, that poor cashier girl looked scared to hell."

Madison laughed. "Ya, I guess so. Sorry you couldn't get your doughnut. It's my fault, and the poor woman was trying her hardest with me, but of course, that just got me madder."

There's the softer side to her. "It's fine. I packed snakes for the trip. Want something from the bag?" I ask her.

"Nah, lets save it for the camping sight. Maybe by not getting doughnuts, we have a better faster chance at getting to our favorite spot at the camping site."

"Ya, I guess so." We continued walking, soon running, down the path toward our destination.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**We went **into our tent very tired and speechless. We had a fun morning. We got our spot we wanted about six hours ago. The first thing we did was go to the lodge for breakfast, then we went hiking for a bit, got our swimsuits and jumped into a lake, ran from a bear (After Madison hit it with a stick), and finally, we can have lunch in our tents. Since this is the first day of the camp sites being open, the lodge still hasn't the time to make stuff for lunch. We'll be there to eat tomorrow. Plus, I really like eating in a tent.

Madison just finished quickly so we could have more time to do stuff.

"Hey, you wanna go jump in the lake again?" Madison asked.

"Nah." I say, looking in my bag, "I'm going to read a bit."

"Uhhg. You sound like your brother."

"Well, nows quiet time. You can jump in a lake. I'll just climb a tree and read."

"Okay, have fun in your quiet time, and I'll have fun being awesome jumping in a lake."

I shake my head as she rushes out, stripping into her swimsuit on the way. I look through my bag some more, hoping to find something worthwhile. I keep getting my Manga, but I push it out of the way for something else. Each time I do, though, it always ends up back in my hands. I eventually pull it out.

"Fine!" I say with aspiration, "I choose you."

I walk outside my tent and look for a good tree. I spot one I believe to be a Ponderosa pine. It's limbs are up high, but if I do a running jump, I can probably reach them. A do so, and as I had thought, I reached the branches that can hold enough weight. When I look down, I'm pretty high up, but I'm not even to the middle yet. I start to climb up really high in the air. Around the middle of the tree, I finally stop and look down. I must be crazy! This is at least forty feet up! Yep, this is plenty good. I settle into the branch and look to my other down side. I go pale. I didn't notice that this tree is at the edge of a cliff that if you were to jump, you'd end up in the lake that most people swim in. Well, if I was to fall, I'd rather fall into the lake then splat on the ground.

I finally look at the cover of the gift that my brother gave to me. I gasped.

The four partners from my story! Thats them!

Out of fear mostly, I throw the book over the side, into the lake. Crap, now I feel guilty. I stare at the book until it plops into the water. And I really never got to read it. I lean against the tree. At least I got to read the title.

_Legend of Zelda Four swords Manga plus_

Hmm, Zelda, huh? My brother introduced that name to me when I was very little, hoping he would have someone else who would like the same thing as him. I kind of liked Zelda, I played a little of Twilight princess until giving up in the first temple. No way I was going to defeat the boss.

I close my eyes. Hmm, wasn't there a game called Four swords? Ya, there was, and who knew it was a Manga as well. I feel wind rush around me. I opened my eyes again to find that I wasn't at my tree anymore, but the tree was above me, getting smaller. I feel!? I hoped and prayed that I feel out of the right side of the tree. My stomach constricted as a was close to surface. I made a little screech that was cut short by water dancing around me and into my mouth. Well, at least I fell into water and instead the ground.

As soon a gravity was done doing it's thing, my ears where hurting with water pressure. I was coughing out water, only to result of more water entering my mouth. I was drowning!

I started to swim up, nearly out of breath. But I felt myself being pulled under. I was going to die like this! No, I can't die like this!

_Swim!_ I told myself. _Swim...Swim..._

I think I really was being pulled. My lungs are going to burst and I'm going to die. I closed my eyes and stopped swimming. I was going unconscious. The last thing I thought I heard was a dazzling voice that I thought was an angel of sorts.

_Come back, Sixth of light._

**-oOo-**

_**Ok, there you go! It's the longest chapter I have ever made, and possibly the longest I will ever make. Well, check out profile for other stories and please review! This Fanfic is better than the boring summary! Well, see you around the pond!- Zetra Shink**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boom! I know awhile ago, I published this, but meh, I might as well get as many chapters as I can before I start to forget to update my other stories. Anyways, happy readings!- Zetra Shink**_

**Chapter two**

**Link**

**Well, what **did father expect? If I had waited any longer, those men would have gotten away with the bar's supplies. And they would also have a hostage. Besides, his men would have gotten in my way! I'm better than they are! I work alone. Hyrule needed a hero, and it got one!

I continue to walk down the dark alley towards the castle. Maybe I can talk to Zelda, we can go outside again, that is, if she isn't busy like she was yesterday, and the day before then. I'm busy with all of this knight work, while Zelda is stuck at the castle every day, doing work she hardly enjoys. I think we both miss going outside and enjoying the sun. Just like we use to.

Pretty soon, I walk into a clearing that leads to the castle. I stifle a yawn. Staying up late and fighting those man made me hungry and tired. When I get to my room in the castle, I deserve a nice long nap after staying to talk with Zelda. I looked at the field ahead of me, it's covered with flowers. I lower my hand and scooped up a few. There incredibly small, but they'll have to do. Zelda will be happy to see them.

I run and hurry forward to try and get to Zelda as quickly as I can. Soon, I am on the dirt road that leads to the castle, about a quarter mile away. Running it should be easy as pie.

I run into the castle, past the guards, who nodded at my entry. I rush in and climb up the long and annoying castle stairs that lead to Zelda's room. I get in to find that she isn't even there. Why? Did something happen? I immediately rush out and bounce towards the throne room one the first floor. I rush down the stairs, tripping a, few times, and finally into the throne room.

I was relieved when I found Zelda in there, talking to a fellow knight about something. I slowed and walked into the throne room. Both Zelda and the knight took notice of me. Zelda smiled and the knight bowed and left. Zelda sat on her throne.

"Hey, Zelda." I said.

"Hello, Link." Zelda replied.

"Don't you think that it's a bit early to be up?"

"Yes, but important matters have gone up to attend to."

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

Just then, we both heard heavy boots clatter against the floor. I also heard the familiar voice of my father.

"Quick! Hide!" Whispered Zelda. I did so, and hid behind her chair.

"I don't care if she's busy! I need to speak with her!" The captain said.

"It's fine, Guards, let him in." Stated Zelda.

The guards led him into the throne room. My father looked as sinister and annoyed as usual. He wore armor and a cape of the Hyrulian knights, also as a sign of knighthood, he wore a badge. He stood on one knee before Zelda, the knight who had shown him in was still in here, still on alert.

"Tis fine, Teal. Leave us." The knight called Teal bowed and left, a look of argument on her face. When the doors closed, my father spoke up.

"Zelda, it's about Link."

"Link?"

"Goodness, he just nothing but trouble, your highness. Shall I say his thoughts are strong and his courage makes him do as he pleases, he doesn't even to a word that I, his own father, say. The only person whom he listens to is you, his old time friend. Will you please talk to him Princess Zelda?" He asked Zelda.

Zelda didn't falter or anything, but I on the other hand, am sort of offended. "Captain, there is no need to worry. Link is your son. He is very much like you. One day, when he grows up, he will be a great and successful knight."

My father seemed confused, but spoke. "I- I appreciate your kind words. Please excuse me princess."

I hear footsteps clicking, and I assume he is gone. "Did he leave?" I ask Zelda, coming from behind her throne. She nods.

I come from my place of hiding and stand next to her."He's been lecturing me a lot lately about the same thing, over and over again, even when I have done nothing wrong." I say with disgust. Zelda looked at me.

"Link, you must consider your father's words, for he worries about you. He works really hard and that I feel sorry for him."

"Sure..." I remember the flowers, so I bring them out. "Anyway, here! I got them in town earlier!"

"Oh, thank you! So time has come for flowers to grow now?"

"we always used to play together when we were little. But now, you've been so busy, we don't even have time to go outside."

"Since you always bring me flowers, though, I am always able to see Hyrule from a far..."

I hear more foot steps, and six women approach us. "The preparations have been made, Princess Zelda." Said the one in blue.

"Well done six maidens." Stated Zelda, dropping our conversation. "Please between prayers." Zelda turned to me.

"Link, we are going to check on the four swords seal.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**I open **my eyes to see a sky, but it's somehow different. I feel in an unknown place, unsure what to do. I sit up, and I feel i'm in softer clothes. I look down to see an old dress that I don't recognize. What happened?

I look around me. I see a few trees, but I realize I'm on a dirt trail. Am I back in the Camp site? I look some more and see a few cottages. A village? It's certainly not as big as a town or city I have ever seen. Some walk around, but don't really notice me.

Where was I? I started to remember. I was drowning in a lake at the camp site! Why am I here? How was I here?

_'You are in Hyrule. My sisters and I brought you here. You are here for a sacred purpose.'_

I tensed. This was the same dazzling voice from earlier.

_'I wouldn't say my voice was dazzling, but thank you so much.'_

_'Who are you? Why am I in Hyrule? I thought Hyrule was just something made up for entertainment.'_

_'I am the Goddess of wisdom, Nayru. Yes, Hyrule is very real. I assume you are familiar with this land we created?'_

_'Wow... What did you mean sacred purpose? Why are you speaking to me? Are you truly the Goddess Nayru?'_

_'My, so many questions. Yes, I am she, and I am speaking to you for that sacred purpose you ask of. I beleive you are familiar with the legend of the Four Sword?'_

_'Isn't it suppose to break Hyrule's hero into four? Green, blue, red, and Purple?"_

_'Yes. I know not where you learned that, but do you know of the Sorcerer, Gufuu?'_

_'You mean that man in my dreams? No, I never known of him.'_

_'I believe he is named of something else in your world. Perhaps, Vaati?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You know of what he does?'_

_'Yes. He kidnapped beautiful girls, and made Chaos all over Hyrule.'_

_'Yes, I believe that you know the end.'_

_'Yes. A traveler pulled the sword and his body turned to four. Together, they sealed Vaati up, right?'_

_'Gufuu, and yes, I suppose, but something else was left out of that story. Something that was kept secret.'_

_'What? Really? Tell me.'_

_'Of course, the Princess and six maidens check on the seal and keep it closed, but if Gufuu was to rise again, he would be too strong for them to seal him up, especially with just the four sword. No, there was a sixth after Shadow. A seal's hope. A Sixth of light.'_

_'How come I didn't know of this? What does it have to do with me?'_

_'The secret was kept to itself because of where the Sixth's origin was from. She was from your land, a place where none should know about. This has to do with you because you were chosen to be the next Sixth of light, the Seal's hope.'_

_'What... Why? Do you mean as a dark shadow, or Link's shadow.'_

_'You know much. Yes, Link's shadow. You were chosen because, you bring peace and grace.'_

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

_'What is funny, child?'_

_'No, not you. It's just, Grace? I am not graceful, and I bring a lot of noise wherever I go.'_

_'That is not what I meant. I mean, you bring peace and grace between different emotions. You can tame and bring them together. Have you not noticed? Your friends and the ones you see in your dreams are alike.'_

_The one in green, and the one in purple, Garrett._

_The one in blue, and the one in red, Madison._

_'So... because I know my friend and my brother, and how to deal with them, I can tame emotions?'_

_'You can keep the four together, like a foundation. Your are the thread. Otherwise, they will fall apart.'_

_'Okay... I accept this calling. What must I do first?'_

_'I thank you, Connect, Sixth of light. Any minute now, one of the six maidens, known as Blue maiden, will find you. You must tell her who you are, and she will help you.'_

_'Wait, what will happen?' _

No reply.

_'Nayru?'_

Nothing came.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turn around to find a beautiful woman, garbed in blue.

"Oh! Hello." She said. She was about to walk past me, but I called to her.

"Wait!" She turned, "Are you, by any chance, the Blue maiden?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, and you are?"

I decided to tell. "I am Connect... Nayru told me to tell you who I am..."

Her smile faltered. "Nayru? The Goddess?"

"Yes, she told me to tell you that I was the Seals hope."

I started to get worried, because she went quiet. Then, she spoke suddenly.

"Are you really?"

"Yes! I have no reasons to lie to you! I don't even know what part of Hyrule I'm at!"

"... The coming of Gufuu was closer than I originally thought." He smile returned. "Come, dear. We must hurry!"

I caught up to Blue maiden and we started walking. We got on a certain trail and started to walk. For once, I took my surroundings into consideration.

Hyrule was beautiful. The Village we walked through was even bigger than I thought. There were a lot of cottages, and every once in awhile, someone waved at Blue maiden or I.

After going down an alleyway, We were open to a field, where I saw the most biggest castle I have ever seen. I was big, with a lot of towers and a beautiful court yard. Blue maiden walked on, giving me little time to ponder the beauties of it all.

I was led inside the castle and into a large room, which I guess was the throne room, because of the throne at the end, with two familiar people next to it. Blue maiden continued forwards toward other women, the other five maidens.

When they all saw Blue maiden, they either smiled or waved, but when they saw me, their confused faces proved enough. I just said nothing or did anything to try to upset them or anything stupid like that.

"Hello, maidens." Blue maiden greeted.

"Hello, Blue maiden." Said who I assumed to be Red maiden. She looked down at me. "Who might this be."

"This is Connect, she's the next Seal's hope."

Some of the maidens gasped. Red still looked unsure.

"Are you sure that she is?"

"I have no reasons to lie to any of you. I say the truth." I reply for Blue maiden.

"Very well then." Said Green maiden, I think. "Come, we must speak to Zelda." She looked at me. "And hope for the best that your coming isn't a sign that Gufuu will rise."

Blue maiden moved forward and everyone else did as well, me following behind. Zelda and Link noticed us and Zelda turned her attention away from him.

"The preparations have been made, Princess Zelda." Blue maiden said. Zelda nodded.

"Well done, six maidens." Stated Zelda. She turned to Link and told him something. Surprise showed on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked Blue maiden. She looked at me.

"We are checking on the Four sword's seal."

"Why?"

"Well, to make sure that Gufuu won't rise again for a good long while."

I nodded at her statement. They started walking forward, and Blue maiden beckoned me. I tried to make my way forward, but I heard Princess zelda ask "Who is this?".

I turned around to greet her.

"Er..."

"Princess." Came Blue maiden, "This is the Sixth."

The princess shuffled uncomfortably and looked grave. "... of light?"

"... Yes."

Honestly, I really feel like a bad omen right now. Probably cause I am. She nodded. Link looked confused, and was about ask, but Zelda walked away, putting him in the dark.

"Both of you, come. What is your name, girl."

"Er... Connect." I say. Zelda didn't seem surprised.

"Connect, this is Link. both of you, come."

We were led into a dark room with a hexagon in the middle. All the maidens circled around it, as if getting ready for something.

"I feel there may be something happening to the sword's seal. We mustn't allow Gufuu revive!"

All of the maidens, including Zelda, took different praying positions, and the middle of the hexagon shined. Link took the helm of his sword, looking tensed and alert.

Suddenly, dark lights appeared out of nowhere. I have a feeling like that was not supposed to happen. The maidens looked up in surprise as blue maiden glowed and floated.

"Blue maiden!" I yelled. Something was really wrong. Link grabbed my arm suddenly and I was pulled to Zelda.

"The maidens disappeared?" Questioned Zelda. Link grabbed her as well and put us both behind him. I was tensed.

Black flames erupted all around the hexagon. Link had his sword out protectively. It reminded my of Garrett. A black figure suddenly came out of the flames.

"Sorcerer?" Questioned Zelda.

Evil laughing came from the clouds. A form appeared from the shadows and all of us tensed. When the person appeared, my breath caught. My heart did a mini black flip.

"Shadow Link." My shaky voice whispered. Zelda looked at me, but said nothing. Link, on the other hand, didn't notice.

"Who, who are you?!" He asked. Shadow just laughed.

"Who, me?! I'm Link the hero."

Zelda and Link both gasped. I just stand there staring. Shadow Link looked at me and gave me a creepy smile.

"Hello, my opposite!" He exclaimed. I just gave him a glare. All he did was laugh.

Our good Link swung into action. He ran up to Shadow Link and did impressive sword moves. I admit, he was pretty good. Though, all that fancy sword moves were for nothing. When Link swiped at Shadow Link, he went through him. Through him?! Shadow Link laughed and looked Link in the face. He then made his way towards us. Instinctively, I placed myself in front of Zelda. Shadow Link just looked at me and did another creepy smile.

"Trying to be a hero, Sixth? I don't think so." He somehow grabbed my arm. "Get out of my way."

He tugged on my arm, but I stood my ground. "I don't think so!" I yelled at him. Zelda grabbed my shoulder and pulled with me. I tried to smack Shadow Link across the face, I just went through him. He laughed at my try. Then, he did something I didn't expect. I let go of me, only to grab my waist. He hoisted me up and threw me aside, into Link, who had just gotten up. I fell ontop of him. As embarrassing as that is, I quickly got up and helped Link up. He went forward trying to get to Zelda, but it was too late. Shadow Link got hold of her.

"L-LINK!" She screamed.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" Yelled Link.

A sudden gust started to twist all around him, and he suddenly got swallowed up.

"Link!" I yell.

I felt something loom over me. I turn to see Shadow, a smirk on his face. I glared at him, unafraid.

"Stop this! Your Link's shadow! Your apart of him! You have a hero's heart, whether you can help it or not!"

He looked at me and growled. "Look who's being heroic. Get out of my way, six!"

He pushed me toward the cyclone Link was swallowed up in. I prevailed.

"I can tell we're going to have a fun time together, six"

"Quit calling me that! The names Connect!"

Shadow smirked. "How appropriate."

Shadow pushed me again, but this time, I fell in with Link.

"I'll see you later, six."

Anger boiled in me. "SHADOW!" I yelled after him.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**I screamed **as I flyed through the cyclone that Shadow had made. After five seconds, I finally could see ground.

"DAMN IT!" I scream as I close to the ground. This is really going to hurt. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the ground to reach me, but it never came. I suddenly felt the wind stop all at once. I open one eye to see that Link was looking at me. Did he catch me?

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh! Link! Are you?!" I reply.

He gently placed me down and I patted down my dress.

"Thanks, Link."

"Ya, it's nothing." Realization suddenly hit him. "Where did that black kid go!?"

Link started to run, calling for Zelda.

"Link, wait!" I ran after him. "Link, stop! Wait!"

Link was way too fast for me. He just kept running around, probably past his breaking limit. Pretty soon, I was caput. I watched as Link ran around like an idiot. I was relieved to see that he finally stopped, out of breath. I walk up to him.

"Link, it's no use, Shadow's got her."

He looked at me. "Shadow?"

"He's called Shadow Link. He's your shadow. Your bad side of you. He's said to have been created by Gufuu himself, to battle and rival the hero, which is no doubt you, Link. Because you hold the triforce of courage."

"Wait, me? How do you know this? I'm no hero of legend. That bit you got way wrong."

I sighed. "That's what I thought about being the Sixth. That's not all Shadow is. He's also my... opposite."

"Why is that?"

"... Link. You've heard of the evil sorcerer Gufuu, correct?"

"Yes! Why?"

"Well, you know how he was sealed, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, there was more to it than that. You see, a secret was kept from everyone about the Sixth after Shadow. When Gufuu was last here, the maidens and the hero were to seal him, right? Well, no... not that simple. There must be another, a Sixth after Shadow. Sixth of light. The traveler who was put into four. The four represented his different sides of him. Blue was rough and challenging. Red was his sad and kinder side. Green was the vigilant and courageous leader. Then Violet, his smarter and quiet side. That left Shadow, his darker and evil side. There was always known to be five, but a secret was kept, and that secret was the Sixth, that represented his light and peaceful side. Without all six parts to the hero, Gufuu couldn't be sealed up again. I was told this by the Goddess Nayru herself."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the sixth. I'm supposed to help seal Gufuu with the hero's four."

Link looked at me in wonder. I looked away from him and looked to the ground.

"... So, why was the Sixth kept a secret?"

"... Because, the sixth also came from a different world."

"Wait... What?! You're not from Hyrule? A different world? You can't be."

I sighed. "I know, it's hard to believe, but if this helps, here you are."

I pulled my hair from over my ears, and I heard Link gasp.

"Your... Your ears... They're..."

"Not pointed, I know. I'm not Hyrulian, Link."

He just stared, but then spoke.

"Is, is that why it was kept as secret? Because of your ears, or what they mean?"

I nodded.

"Wow." He breathed.

I looked at the sword. "We have to go after Zelda, Link!"

"With the sword?"

"Yes! We don't have a choice!" I told him. "If you want to see her again, and if we want to stop this Chaos! Even if we have to break the seal in the first place. We must rescue that maidens and Zelda! Are you in or out?"

He stepped towards the sword, obviously having a mental war with himself.

"Well, if it's for Zelda," Stated Link. "I'm all for it!"

Link tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword and lifted it into the air.

"Four sword, lend me your power!"

A sudden glow filled the room and I let out a startled gasp. I looked away and shaded my eyes and looked away. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt so different that I let out a gasp and fell to the floor. To avoid any future embarrassment, I quickly got up. When the red look through my eyelids disappeared, I opened them to find four backs instead of one turned towards me. I breath in with sharpness and admiration.

"Wh-what the..." Started the one in green.

"That legend about..." stated the one in blue

"The one who pulls out the four sword, his body shall be four is..." That was the one in red.

"True then." finished the one in violet.

"Well, of course it's true. Non of us would be here if it wasn't." I said to the four. They looked at me. I couldn't help it, but I giggled. "It's kind of funny and weird, seeing the four of the same faces."

"But, we should feel a lot stronger now that there are four of us. Let's combine our strengths and rescue Princess Zelda!" Stated my green friend. Everyone cheered.

A crude wind rushed around us, making me shiver. The four also seem to notice as well. I then remembered the seal that Link just broke.

"Link!" I say. All four of them look towards me. "Er... ok, we really need to set some nicknames here."

"We'll do that later." Said my green friend again. "What's wrong?"

"The seal's been broken, so where's Gufuu?"

All of us tense at the name and we start looking around. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and more fierce wind shuffled around me, making my hair move around my face. I hear rumbling behind me and it suddenly stopped. Scared, I slowly turn around and my eyes widen at what I see.

In front of me was a fifty foot rock monster. It roared loudly, but I just stood there, paralyzed with fear. The four act.

"Connect!" I hear one of them yell my name.

Thats when I started to move. I ran the other way, feeling kind of guilty that I let the boys do all the work, but what can I do? I'll just get in the way of their work. I hear the rush of something rush beside my ear and I barely bounce out of the way of a giant boulder that was thrown towards me. I scream as I barely dodge it, but then I realize that I could use it for cover against future attacks. I do so when I hear a voice I felt was from inside my head.

_'Outside... I have come outside! It's been so many years! HAHAHAHAHAHA...!'_

"T-thats the sorcerer?!" Yelled Red. I figured I'd just call them by their color, except for Violet. I'll have to think of something else.

"Well, it's to bad that you just came out," Said the one in Violet. "Since we're gunna have to make you go back where you came from!"

The four randomly started to hit at the same spot, which I could tell wasn't working. He'd just heal, or wouldn't take damage at all.

It wasn't until sweet little red got thrown over my head and onto the ground with a groan that I've had enough. I crawl over to red and pick up all the rubble off of him.

"Red? You okay?"

"Y-ya. Nice nickname."

"Thanks. Hey, mind helping me towards everyone else?"

"Ok!"

I got up and help Red do the same. He got out his shield and helped guide me over. When I got to everyone, they were surprised.

"Connect, what are you doing?! This is a battlefield! It's dangerous!"

"Look, I don't care! I have an idea! Try attacking in different places!"

"Got it! Good idea!" Said Violet. Yep, gotta work on his nickname.

I ran back to my little cover rock and watched as my plan unfolded, which didn't work as well as I thought. They started to blame each other and started to fight with each other. When Green and Blue ran into each other, I think Blue over reacted a bit too much.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Blue.

"Your the one. I was trying to cut his left arm!" Yelled Green.

This was getting bad. Violet (I know, still working) was the only one that was really dealing any damage, but he alone was not enough.

"Green, blue! You guys need to grow up!" I yell at them.

"Look who's talking, Pinky!" Yelled Blue.

"Pinky? Pinky?!"

"Guys, why aren't we working together? This thing isn't human! We've gotta work together!" Green concluded.

"How do we do that? I've never done that before, you know!" Yelled Red.

"I'm too good for allies!" Yelled Blue.

"No need for allies." Stated Violet (Stop judging me!).

Poor green looked fazed. This isn't looking too good. They are being beat up out there!

"You've gotta try!" I yelled at them. "You may have been a one man team before, but now's different! We need each other! It's the only way! Zelda needs you!"

The Sorcerer opened his mouth and started to suck up everything. I was lifted into the air, but before I started towards him, I grabbed onto my rock I took cover on. I hung on tightly, but it was no use. I lost my grip. My scream filled the air as I helplessly get sucked to Gufuu. I shut my eyes up tight, waiting for pain. I hear a wailing coming from Gufuu's direction. I open my eyes to find that Green had sliced his face. Yikes, that's gotta hurt. The sucking stopped and I started to fall. The wind around me went wild, but then I was caught in mid air by Blue. We landed on ground and he placed me down.

"Saved your butt again, Pinky!"

"Shut up."

He smiled and went into action. He went into the middle of the rubble where Gufuu was about to reform.

"Now!" Yelled Green.

They suddenly did a spin attack, just like the game! It was amazing! After a few spins, Gufuu was suddenly gone. He disappeared to who knows where. The boys highfived and cheered. I went up to them with a smile.

"Guys! That was incredible!" I congratulated. "And you actually worked together!"

"You think so, Pinky? You should see what else I could do!" Bragged Blue. I frowned.

"Quit calling me that. You may have a nickname, but thats because you need one."

"But... That's Gufuu? The evil sorcerer of wind? I don't understand. Is this his true form?" Questioned Green.

"No." I stated. They all looked at me. "I mean, I don't know what it is, but I definatly know that that's not it."

"Then how do you know?" Asked Red.

I looked to the ground. "Gufuu haunts my dreams. And he still does. Trust me, that is not his true form."

The four looked at me, but said nothing. Out of all of the day's events, we were honestly really tired. But, one other thing bothered me. I had the worst feeling of being stalked.

**-oOo-**

_**Well, there! All done. Whoo, that was long. Well, I was wrong when I said last chapter would be longer. This is way longer. Well, thanks to all that read this, especially Reevee21. Thanks for being the first to fav, follow, and review. Glad your Favorites list was actually saying something? Anyways, please review and fav and follow like she, and see ya around the pond!- Zetra Shink.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hi! I'ma back! I'm still going to publish more chapters on this to see if I can catch up to my other story ALBTW. Also, I decided to put my story Goc on hold since most people don't like it as much as my other stories. So, until then, here is the next chapter! Happy readings!- Zetra Shink**_

**-oOo-**

**Chapter three**

**Connect**

**"If according **to the Legend, Gufuu's next target must be to take over Hyrule!" Stated Green. After a series of argument from Blue about nicknames, we finally agreed. My partner in green is Green, blue is Blue, and red is Red, but my violet friend was harder, but he came up with a conclusion and we agreed he'd be called Vio. So, the five of us left the chamber of the four swords.

"Let's return to the castle immediately!"

The boys were all little hard to keep up with, but I could tell they slowed down for me. I hate to be a burden, but I guess we gotta do what we gotta do. I could tell this was going to be a long hard run. Honestly, I could care less. I'm worried about Hyrule castle. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to await us there.

We stopped for a bit at the edge of a river that flowed from a waterfall. The scenery was pretty cool, but we don't have time to ponder it's beauties. I look forwards to see what the hold up was, but as it turned, the boys are just lost. Why aren't I surprised?

"How much further to the castle?" Asked Vio.

"If we follow the path, we should be able to see it." Stated Green.

I put my hands down and leaned on my knees, just sit there, panting. Dang, I'm going to get a lot of exercise from this, but to think I've been tracking behind the whole time. I feel Red's gaze on me.

"Say, let's rest a bit." Red said to the rest.

"We can't." Replied Green, "We gotta go tell dad about Zelda and Gufuu."

"Ya, but what of Connect?"

I can now feel all of their gazes fall on me. Nothing like being the center of attention. I swing my hand, as if doing an action to swat a fly out of my face.

"No, Green's right, don't worry about me. We need to inform the Captain."

Red looked unsure, but nodded.

"Good, cause I wasn't, Pinky." Said Blue harshly.

"Thanks. I really don't want anyone to worry about me."

"That wasn't meant to be a good thing."

"Well, I'll just treat it like it is."

"Huh? Who's that?" I ask, pointing to someone. Everyone looked, each face except for Blue's, lite up.

"That person is-" started Blue.

"The castle's cook," Vio then said.

"Mrs. Marshy!" Finished Red cheerfully.

"Hey!" Yelled Green. They started running up to her, but practically at the same time, Vio and I pulled on the three's shirt collars.

"Fools! Don't go at the same time!" Said Vio harshly.

"Idiots! It looks like she could be in else would she venture so far from the castle?"

"Your point is?" asked Blue impatiently.

"She could of met up with Shadow Link! He looks like you! He is you! She might mistake you for him and run or scare her away. Geez! Think, will you!"

I can tell they considered it, but there was a problem.

"Than what do you think we should do?" asked Red. I gave it a thought before Vio came out with an answer.

"Hey, how about you go talk to them, Connect."

"Hmm. Good idea. They've never met me before, so I guess we could give it a shot."

I quickly got up and climbed to the woman named Mrs. Marshy and the little girl with her. I decided to speak when I got close enough.

"Hello." I called.

I swore that the woman jumped ten feet in the air. She swung her stick at me as if I was a giant spider. I placed my hands in the air for defence. When the woman calmed some, I could of sworn I heard Blue chuckle behind me. The woman didn't seem to hear, however.

"Oh, my deary, I am so sorry!" She said.

"I-it's fine, really."

"I've never seen you before. What might your name be?"

"Oh, I'm Connect."

"I'm mrs. Marshy. Are you too, running from the castle?"

"The castle? Well, no. I'm just a passerby. What happened?"

"Well, the castle was attacked by giant scaled creatures!"

My blood ran cold. "Scaled creatures?"

"Yes! And the castle was reduced to rubble!"

"What?!"

I hear a gasp come from the four's hiding place. Mrs. Marshy seemed to notice.

"Who's that? Is someone with you?"

Before I can stop her, she ran to the hiding place.

"Wait!"

"AHH!" Started Marshy, "Quick, get behind me!"

Before I could protest, she shoved me behind her along with a little girl. The four peeked out from their hiding place.

"Don't come any closer, you monsters! I didn't think you'd chase after us this far!"

"Mrs. Marshy, we pulled the four sword, and now we were split into four, we are still the same Link in the inside!"

_'Until this point...' _I add quietly to myself.

"I thought you were a good boy! But to do such things, your a devil!"

"What's she talking about?" Asked Blue, confused.

"Wait... Maybe she's talking about..." stated Vio.

Realization hit Green's face.

"The castle, did something happen to Hyrule castle?!" Yelled Green. She nodded.

"There are monsters everywhere!" The four ran past her.

"Well, if they're leaving-" Started Marshy. I broke away.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marshy, but I'm with them." I said to her. Horror spread on her face. I waved and ran.

"Guys, wait up!" I yelled. They didn't slow. I grunted and ran faster to get to them. The closest I got was about five feet from Red, who lingered behind. Time for me to track once again.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**Mrs. Marshy was **right. The whole castle really was reduced to rubble. I gasped in horror as I looked about what used to be the courtyard.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"I- impossible..." stated Green quietly. "In just one single day..."

"How can this be!" Yelled Blue, slamming his fists on the ground.

"Shh..." Warned Vio. "It's too quiet. According to Mrs. Marshy, monsters are supposed to be lurking about.

I looked around with them for a bit, looking for possible survivors or a sign of a monster. I here a metal sound from beside me and I swore I jumped just as high as Mrs. Marshy did when I scared her. The sound came from a hallway to my left. The four acted and surrounded the doorway, pulling me beside them.

I etched nervously as the clanging of metal got louder. Soon, a body of armor came into view. I could tell the boys were caught off guard by this. It was as if it could sense where we are, because it swung it's sword at the side of the door where I was. My head would have been chopped off if Blue hadn't dragged me down.

"A monster in disguise?!" Yelled Vio.

"Third time, Pinky!" Called Blue. I scowled.

Suddenly, more and more came from everywhere I looked. The boys and I went to the middle of the room. They started fighting a bunch, but it was as if two took it's place if one died. I was forced in the middle of the four of them, protecting me. They looked like...

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"Hyrulian guards? No! Please snap out of it!" Yelled Green.

They didn't seem listen. This was getting bad. It looked like they didn't have any other choice but to fight. They stretched all around us, getting ready to vanquish their foes. Green swung, but hesitated at the wrong moment. He ended up using his sword to block a strike that almost took him.

"What's wrong, Green?! Fight, or get killed!" Yelled Vio.

"I- I can't, because, what if they're being controlled? They're friends we've fought beside, trained along with, even ate together!"

Green had his guard down, leaving a chance for the one in front of him to slice him up.

"Green!" I yelled.

If it wasn't for Blue, Green would be dead. He came up and sliced his sword arm off. Ick.

"They are enemies now!" He yelled at Green, grabbing his collar. "Do you wanna die!"

Suddenly, more and more swords were pointed at us. We backed up and soon, I was flat against the wall. the four left their swords in the air, blocking blows from was not going well. I noticed Red look at something. I followed his gaze and gasped.

On the other side of the room sat Shadow Link.

"Sheesh. Your kindness disgusts me." With a snap of his fingers, the knights suddenly turned to smoke. I was totally caught off guard. "Otta my way."

"Hey, your-" Started Vio.

"You're late. I got sick of waiting."

"What did you do with Zelda?! Give us the maidens back!" Yelled Green.

"The princess, eh? She was quite the stubborn one. I had a hard time taking her away." He threw something on the ground. "Here."

It was Zelda's pendent she wore on her dress. We all gasped. Blue glared at Shadow.

"I would've treated her better if she wouldn't act so violently. But soon, she'll be taken over by darkness and join us."

"What in the world are you?! A monster working for Gufuu?!" Yelled Green.

I told you, i was born of the shadow of the hero, Link. I'm you from the shadow world."

This was getting serious. "What?! My shadow?!"

"Yes. That's why I branded him Shadow Link." I said quietly. "At this moment, Gufuu is building up power for his spirit form, and if he is to succeed, this world will be full of darkness. But in order for that to happen, they'll use Princess Zelda as a sacrifice, since she is of the royal bloodline." Everyone stared. Heck, I didn't even know how I knew that. Shadow clapped.

"My, you know so much, six. Yes, it is so like she said it was."

"Like I'd let that happen! I'll break through this darkness with this four sword!" Yelled Green. Shadow just stared blankly then started to laugh.

"The four sword! HAHAHAHEHEHE!" His laugh is really annoying.

"Green. You don't understand. The power of the four sword has been sealed by Gufuu's magic. It's in other word's useless." I said. Again, I had no idea I knew this.

"Right again, six!" said Shadow.

"Cut the crap!" Yelled Blue. He dashed at Shadow.

"Blue, wait!" I called, but it was too late.

Shadow slashed at him with an identical sword. Blue went flying backwards into a wall.

"Blue!" Red and I yelled. Green looked Pissed off.

"O-oww." Moaned Blue. I'd be concerned right now, but I just noticed something. Shadow... He has a four sword... How is that possible? He shouldn't be able to have one at all. Do you think I could get one? Ya, but what would I do with it.

I finally looked to Shadow, who looked like he was amused. "Got it fool?"

"Hold it! The people of the castle; my father, what did you do with my father?!"

"Hmm? Father? Oh... I had them all go to the dark world." Green looked shocked."He was a great father! At the end, he pleaded for mercy! Bowing his head down, deeply sincerely, and said please spare me." Yep, Green looked Pissed now, enraged even.

"WHY YOU!" He yelled. He bolted for Shadow. The problem was, the sword just went through them.

I stood there behind Vio and Red. I suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Blue maiden.

_'The five are at the castle. Light must reach them.'_

Suddenly, I feel warm inside and I let off a faint glow of sorts. I noticed Vio and Red joined the battle with Green and the newly recovered Blue. I could see Green yell something, but I couldn't make it out. Shadow suddenly looked pissed and practically blew up. I felt power slowly come up within me. Shadow crept close to Green and said something. He then stood up and lifted his sword. He was about to deliver a final blow. If one dies, we all do.

"NO!" I scream.

I glowed brighter than before. I heard Shadow scream out. I opened my eyes and more light evaded around. I felt light and lifted to the air. I felt floor a while later. That was the last thing I heard, Shadow's cry and the startled gasps of those around me. Before Dotts danced through my vision and I felt like the floor was above me. I doubled over. I almost hit the floor but I saw a blue sleeve caught me.

And everything went black.

**Green**

**This was **it. I was a goner. I was going to die by my own shadow's hand. I gave him a last glare then shut my eyes. I could hear footsteps rapidly running to me, as well as Connect screaming. I can hear the blade make it's noise as it comes down to kill me.

Suddenly, everything around me went very light. I heard Shadow cry out and I open my eyes to see light everywhere and Shadow, with his hands covering his eyes, trying to flee to the shadows.

"DAMN YOU, SIX!" He screamed.

I looked back behind me where the source of light should be located. As indeed, Connect was glowing a bright as a star. How was that even possible? She suddenly opened her eyes, and I gasped at what I saw. He eye's where a different color, no longer her brown hazel eyes. They were golden. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything anymore, and I felt I was flying through air. When I could see again, I floated slowly towards the ground, landing gently. I looked at Connect. Did she do all of that? Her eye's returned to her normal color, but she was deathly pale.

"C- Connect? How did you do that?" Asked Vio in awe. No reply was given.

"C- Connect?"

She suddenly fell forward, causing everyone to act. We all made way for her, but Blue made it before the rest of us. Thankfully, he caught her before she could hit the floor._  
_

"Is she okay?!" I asked. Blue placed her down on the floor, concern etched across his face. We all gathered around, wondering what is wrong.

_'Heros, are you alright?' _asked a voice. Was that, Blue maiden? I looked around to find that we were in the castle basement. I also found a tall and beautiful woman garbed in blue.

"Blue maiden? So you were trapped here. Did you save us?"

_'No. I merely let the Sixth, known as Connect, borrow some of my power I had left and she used it to save you four and bring you to me.'_

"Connect did all of that?" I look back at the girl laying on the floor. My comrades look confused and awed as well.

"Is she alright?"

_'Yes, she is fine. She used to much of her own power as well. Give her time, but she may be in this state for awhile.'_

I nod. "Is there anything you may tell us that will help with anything?"

Blue maiden took a deep breath, then sighed. _'Link, this is an awful, terrible task. Hyrule is sinking into darkness, just like the legend. He who has trapped us maidens is the one born from darkness of a hero by the power of an evil sorcerer. As Connect may have told you, he is "Shadow Link".'_

I knew who he was and how much of a threat thanks to Connect. I look at her. At least color returned to her normal features. Though, I still have one question.

"How does Connect know so much? About all the Four swords business and such?"

_'Well... I am not so sure of such things, but as she had told you, she was from a different world beyond Hyrule. It is possible that something like this in her world could have happened before, or maybe it's possible that there was such stories related to one like this event.'_

We all gasp. Is it possible her land suffered such? Maybe it was for told this would happen. Whatever it is, Connect has a lot of explaining when she next wakes.

_'It's strange of how strong it's powers are, and how it's only cause is a shadow. The most I could do in my cell was lend the Sixth of light a fraction of my power. Next time you and your shadow meet, their power will be stronger than before, we must do something before that should happen.'_

"But we couldn't even get close to him!" Stated Red, "I wonder if we can really beat him."

_'No, you are still not able to right now. At the moment, Gufuu has the Four sword cursed to lose its power, you must collect forces for the blade! Do so, and the Four sword shall retain all power and be used to against the dark ones.'_

Blue maiden went silent. Forces, huh? Maybe I could see if Connect knows more about that. But I still have one thing on my mind.

"Blue maiden, where is Princess Zelda now?!"

_'I do not know. Now that I'm trapped in this cell, I cannot trace her.'_

My disappointment must have shown on my face.

_'but, I can still sense her existence from a distance.'_

We all sighed with relief.

"So she's alive, thats whats important." Stated Vio.

We sheathed our swords with the supplies we found and we got shields we found in the corner.

"Please wait for us, Blue maiden! We will be back to break your seal for sure."

"Hmm... Hey, Green? How are we going to do this?" Asked Red.

"What do you mean? The quest?"

"No, carry Connect. Surely, she can't walk by herself and having her drag along would just slow us down."

"Hmm, good point." We thought for a minute, but Vio soon came up with an idea.

"Might is suggest, piggyback?" he asked. We all looked at him.

"Seriously, Vio? I am not carrying a girl on my back." Complained Blue.

"I didn't say you have too."

"Ooh! I'll do it!" said Red.

"Ya, but are you strong enough?"

Am I really like this? This is just like while we were fighting Gufuu in his first form. I hear a sigh come from Vio.

"Ok, since I seem to be the only person willing to do anything, sure. I'll carry her on my back. After all, it was my idea. Just, I'm leaving Blue with my supplies. Sorry, bud." Blue grunted and grabbed his sword and shield.

When no one acted as well, I could tell there was some confusion. I sigh and knelt next to Connect. I shook her a bit, only to return with no response. I did so again, and a little while later, her eyes opened. Relief went through me.

"Huh? Oh. Green, you're okay." Connect mumbled. She smiled, and I could see the relief in her eyes. She was worried. I grinned back.

"Can you get up?"

"I- I think so. Though, I'll probably drag behind again, but I don't want to be a burden." So, we wake her up and she immediately assumes we're heading out. Well, guess she was right.

I help her up, but she immediately loses her balance. I straighten her up again and correct her.

"No, we're not going to let you drag behind. Your too out of it. Vio's volunteered to carry you. And you're not a burden."

"Carry me?"

"Ya, on his back, like a piggyback ride."

"O- ok. Are you sure, Vio?"

"Ya, I'm fine with it." Vio said.

"O- ok."

He continued to walk around like she was drunk, I had to guide her to Vio. I'm sort of surprised that she hasn't noticed Blue maiden in the room with us. After all, she did seem concerned when she had disappeared. We got her settled onto Vio's back and we started toward the door.

_'Be careful, five heros.' _So now she considered Connect a hero? _'East, I feel you must head east where the ocean lay. I sense another maiden in the east.'_

So we set out towards the ocean, where Blue maiden said the next maiden should be. Though, I still ponder about how Shadow had used us. You could I have been any less foolish. I'm starting to have doubts about this whole quest.

"Lost your courage?" I heard Vio say. I looked to him. Already, Connect had fallen back to sleep. She must have been drained.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I gotta at least know my own thoughts."

"I... we were careless. If Shadow Link really is our shadow, than we will never succeed until he is defeated."

My thoughts turned to my father... What had happened while we were gone? Well, I could probably see him again once this is all over. We made it outside and started our travel.

"Our chance of winning is around 50%." Vio stated.

"This blade will be stronger after we collect those forces, right?" Red asked.

"I won't be satisfied until I have my revenge for what happened today." Yelled Blue.

"Of course. Alright, lets do it! Let's head to the east!" Yelled Green.

"Yeah!" Cheered the others.

**-oOo-**

**Ok, that took a long time to write! How'd you guys like it? Please review and press that fav button! A shoutout to Reevee21, the only real follower that actually is following as I write this sentence that I'm about to finish in a second. See? Told ya it would finish. Well, hope you like and see ya around the pond!- Zetra Shink.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: 'Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness. There's no light of sun, There you can't hear any sound at all. I'm here waiting silently for you, my father. Why were you so cruel to left poor Mary alone?' Hey! Next, I'll sing to 'Atashi Legend'. Now, as I be a nerd with my songs, you can go ahead and read this next chapter. Happy Readings!- Zetra Shink.**_

**-o0o-**

**Chapter four**

**Vio**

**The travel** to our next destination,even with Connect on my back, wasn't very hard. I will admit to slowing down a bit, but other than that, I didn't really care. It's been about a day since we left the Maiden's cell chamber. Connect still hasn't woken up. She won't wake up on her own unless we wake her up ourselves. We considered waking her up, thinking that she would be hungry for dinner, because I don't think any of us got anything to eat before the Four sword's sealing chamber incident. We resulted in not doing so, thinking that she might just fall asleep.

After passing through a town and getting more supplies, we traveled some more for a few hours, and then settled here, getting ready for lunch and practicing on our swords to get some forces for our swords. right now Blue and Green are a practicing. I found a book in town that explain all of the subjects of studying in our age limit. I put Connect down so she's leaning against a tree, while I sit on the other side of it. I open my book to a random page and begin to read. The page lands on a legend, the Four swords legend. Oh, so this subject must be literature. I've already read this, but hey, maybe I could learn something for this whole quest.

I was nearly finished with the mathematics when I heard shuffling behind me. I look over my shoulder to find Connect wake.

"Welcome back." I say to her.

"Hmm?" She questioned. She turned and looked at me. "Oh! Hi Vio."

"Hey."

She noticed my book that I was reading. "Whats that?"

"Its a book that has all of the subjects of school. I'm working on mathematics right now."

"Oh. May I see? Math isn't really my favorite, but all well."

I showed her the book at what I was working. She frowned.

"Oh, thats right. You write and speak Hyrulian."

"Ya? And you can't read?"

"What? Of course I can, just, I can't read Hyrulian. Writing is different where I come from."

"Really?" I really am surprised. "How do you read and right?"

"Well, like this."

She grabbed a near by twig and started putting random things in the ground.

"This symbol is 'A', this is 'B', this is 'C'..."

She went on all the way to what i guess is 'Z'.

"Wow. Really is different. Here, maybe I could tell you what it says. Maybe even teach you how to read it." I say.

"That would be nice, thanks." She reply.

"Here, what about the numbers?"

I turned a page. She nodded.

"Nah, they're the same. I guess thats good."

"Yep. Guess so. Theres a certain problem I have trouble on."

"Let me at 'em."

I point at the problem:

3. 2/4= _

"See?"

"Oh! I guess thats fractions to decimals?"

"Ya."

"Well, this is easy. I learned this in grade school. First, you need to simplify it into a simple fraction. to do that, you divide a common factor."

I was shocked. She knew this?

"So, do you know the answer to that?"

"Er..." I calculated the problem in my head. "... one half?"

"Yep! Good job. Now, you need to divide the numerator over the denominator. With that you get what?"

"What do you mean, numerator and denominator?"

She pointed out each. "Numerator... denominator. Now, see here? You divide one over another, like this."

She used her finger to write the problem. "Now, if you can see my mental ink, can you solve it? It helps spot mistakes if you write it down."

I nodded and traced over her so called 'Mental ink'. I got confused about what I did when the number to divide by was bigger, but I winged it. When I was finished, she nodded her head no.

"I can tell that you don't know how to divide a smaller number with a bigger one. Here, when you can't divide it by the bigger number, you add a zero and then a decimal above the rectangle. that allows you to add a decimal to the smaller number and then add zeros to that. Should I just solve this problem for you?"

I guessed the rectangle was the half box with the numbers in it. "Well, I guess. I probably just need an example for me to follow."

She nodded and I followed her 'Mental ink' writing. Soon, it resulted to this:

3. 2/4= 1/2=  .5 

I was really shocked. how she could know this?

"I never really got into education, plus I was too broke, anyway."

"I learned at school. I am not a rich merchants daughter, but I still had good education."

"How well do you know mathematics?"

"Well, that subject wasn't really my favorite, but I learned it anyway, so I could get a good job in life. Lets see, the last thing I learned... I believe was Statistics. I never had the best, well... ranking, in mathematics..."

"Nah, thats fine, you know more than me, so I guess thats good."

"Ya, I guess so..."

We did a little more math problems. I sometimes flipped towards a random page with problems that she or I didn't know. We worked together to learn it, but sometimes, we didn't understand what the instructions meant. Soon, I was caught off guard when she suddenly laughed.

"W-what is it?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry! Its just, you remind me a lot of my brother, Garrett."

"Garrett? You have a brother?"

"Well, ya. He's really smart."

"You think i'm smart?"

"Well, ya. You are very smart and clever, and you actually think things out, unlike Blue."

I laughed. "Ha, well I guess. Thanks."

She jumped as the clash of swords got really loud and close. Suddenly, Blue and Green run through, clashing swords, yelling out numbers.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**Of course,** just when I was about to ask where they are, think of the devils and they shall appear.

"40 force!" Yelled Blue.

"man, this is tiring." Stated Green.

Blue yelled in frustration. "Isn't there a way we can collect more force at once, Vio?!"

"The force is 'The crystallization of powers existing in the world'. The life energy that comes from within is what created the force." Vio replied, bored.

"Ya, but that shouldn't mean we have to destroy everything." stated Green.

"Whats the purpose of you studying?" Asked Blue to Vio. I decide to interfere anyway.

"There could be some important stuff we could use in the future. And who wants to bet that studying this whole damn book will take forever!"

They look at me, surprised. No one moved except Red.

"Connect!' He said, enveloping me in a hug.

"Wow! Well someone missed me, except, I don't know where I left to." I say, shuffling his hair.

"Well, I guess you weren't gone, but weren't sane much. Who was there to stop Blue from trying to kill Green?"

"Kill?" I say questioningly. I look at them. "Were you really?"

"No." Said Blue, "Just trying to collect force."

"Force?"

"Oh ya!" Said Green. "Thats right, you probably don't know, do you."

Suddenly, the information filled my mind.

"No, I do, but what I don't understand is why you would need it so much, especially if it means destroying stuff, which I don't really recommend."

"Well, apparently, it's supposed to power our swords up so we can actually destroy Shadow."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but I think destroying stuff wouldn't be the best thing."

"Why were you hanging out with old stick in the mud over there?" Blue interrupted.

"Stick in the mud? Thats kinda harsh, Blue." I say.

"We were just looking at mathematics, Blue. I'm pretty sure an idiot like you would understand that, but again, maybe not." Vio said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! CARE TO EXPLAIN?" Yelled Blue. Vio was about to reply, but Blue stormed off. "we don't have time for this. I'm not into your study talks!"

Green followed Blue and started to talk to him. I sighed and facepalmed. It wasn't until I felt a tug is when I stopped.

"Hey, lets eat! I made us dinner! I figured you were hungry, since you haven't eaten in awhile."

"Oh. well now that you've mentioned it, I am kinda hungry."

Red left to fetch the other three boys. I headed towards them to follow behind Red, but then I heard a rock crumbling. I looked to see a boulder small in size fall off a hill and through a crack. I walked towards the crack and see down below. I watch it as it falls into darkness. I stare down for awhile, pondering where it will go next... Where will I go next? What will await the choices I make later? After all, Zelda isn't a game anymore, like I used to enjoy. This is real. I got startled when I hear a yell.

"Connect, you coming or what?" I hear Blue yell.

"Coming!" I say, taking one last look at the whole before leaving.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**We traveled **for what seemed to be a half an hour before we got to the next town. Most of the time, like always, I tracked behind everyone -There was stands and corner stores of course, but what really got my attention was the really long lines of angry people. They all seem to argue over one thing or another. I think all five of us were caught off guard by this. I heard someone yelling at someone else for cutting.

"Hey, no cutting! I was here for three days!" Yelled a woman.

"Oh ya? What are you talking about?"

"Move!" Yelled someone else.

"What do you think your doing?"

Suddenly, someone else came to the scene.

"Sir, madam, stop!" She yelled. The girl was about twelve years old, with short blonde hair and green eyes. She had on a blue dress... Now when you think of it, she sort of looks like a doll. The girl tried to pull them apart, but ended up being thrown over. The four boys moved to act.

"Hey, don't push!" Said the man.

"I'm falling!" Said another. I started to run too. The poor girl was about to be a pancake under a womans' butt. Suddenly, the four pushed forward and protected the girl. I ran forward and picked up the girl.

"Are you okay? You were going to be a pancakes!" I asked her. She nodded. The boys ushered the grown ups away towards the back of the line.

"You okay?" They asked, same as me.

The girl looked at them, and then looked very confused, probably thinking about four of the same faces. The four turned to the adults.

"Shame on you, fighting each other like that!" Said Green.

"You're not very good role models to your kids." Vio continued. The adults suddenly had pained expressions.

"It.." Started a woman, "It's our children who have been kidnapped!"

"What!" We asked in surprise.

Everyone started to fight again in the line to get into the door that the line leads to. I jumped when the girl put a hand on my shoulder.

"Here, come follow me to my house. It's in the middle of the countryside, so it should be quiet. I'll explain everything there."

"Thanks." I said, I looked at the boys, and they nodded in understanding.

**-oOo-**

**Connect**

**It was** a short walk to her house. It was located on the side of a stream that probably lead from Hylia lake. Her house was a big two story house that looked like a camping log cabin, or a summer house of sorts. We were led inside to a kitchen table. She got mugs of sorts and filled them with beer and put them on the table, probably as thank you of sorts.

"Thank you for saving me." She said. "My name is Elne."

She offered me a mug. I shook my head. "No thank you." She nodded and turned around.

"Wow." I heard Green whisper to Blue.

"Ya." He replied, "She's kinda Ho- Ow! Seriously Connet?!"

I had slapped them both behind the head. "If you have something to say about a girl, you have to be willing to say it in front of her." I say sternly. They rubbed their heads and muttered stuff. Vio looked amused. I glared at him. "You have something to say?"

He put his hands up, still having that smirk on his face. "I give. I'm defeated."

Elne turned around. "Something the matter?" She asked me.

"Ask these to idiots."

"Nothings." Mumbled the boys. I nodded with pleasure.

"My work here is done." I sit back down.

Elne sat down in her chair, getting ready to share her story. But before that, she looked at the four in interest.

"W-what?" They asked.

"Your faces are really alike. Are you quadruplets?" She asked.

"You've got to be kidding! Not with these guys!"

"Ok then, could you tell us what they meant at the long lines?"

"Of course. Ten days ago, a tornado swept through, ever since then, eighteen children went missing one by one."

"Eighteen?!" Asked Green. Elne nodded.

"People say God took them away or something but... I saw it. A sad looking shadow that looked just like my missing friend. That long line of people were the parents of those missing children begging for help. It was like this everyday. Its sad. This used to be such a peaceful town."

"No problem!" Bragged the four. I facepalmed. "Now that the hero Link is here, this mysterious puzzle will be a piece of cake!"

"Link?" Questioned Elne's mother.

"I've heard that name before. You're the castles... The hero Link are quadruplets?"

"Thats not it!" They all yell.

"Thats wonderful that the castles hero would come!" Pondered Elne. Great, something else for the heros to brag over. "Please save the towns children!"

"Y-yeah!" Said Green. I got out of my facepalm and drag Elne away.

"you know, Elne, you are such a sucker, you know that?" I continued to drag her, leaving the four behind. "Elne, do you think you can give us refuge for tonight?"

"Of course! By the way, I know Link, but I don't know you. What is your name?"

"Me? My name is Connect."

"Connect? How great? Its funny how yours and Links name sort of match!"

"Match?!" I asked panicked. If she means what I think she means...

"Ya! I mean, Connect to Link! They mean the same thing!"

"Oh... Well, Elne, I've never noticed that before... That is kinda funny."

I quickly walk away from Elne's giggles and make it to the boys.

"I took the liberty of asking Elne if we can take refuge here for the time being, and she said sure!"

The boys did a fist pump. There so alike its not even funny.

"Yep, I did!" Said Elne, who just came into the room. "Here, I'll show you to your room, boys! Connect, you can stay with me in my room!"

"Er... Okay." I reply. She showed the boys to their rooms and me to hers. Once we were in there, I asked Elne something.

"Hey, could I use your restroom for a shower?"

"Sure! Its right down the hallway, the last door on the left."

"Thanks."

I walk down the hall some more when I passed the boys room. Curious on what they had to say, I stopped and heard them through the door.

"-oling all over her!" Stated Blue.

"OW! You were too!" Cried Red.

"I wonder if Gufuus behind these kidnappings." Stated Vio, putting everything back on track.

"But Gufuus only kidnaps young woman! Elne might be in danger!" Said Blue with his sword out. And we're back. Well geez, thanks for the concern, Blue. I'll be perfectly fine.

Suddenly, everything was silent, and Blue took into a tense battle position.

"I felt an odd presence down my back." blue said. I sigh.

"Its probably me, idiots." I say coming into the room.

"No, not you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nevermind that, so you like hitting on young girls, huh?" I ask, question pointed to all three of them. They sigh in defeat. "Perverts."

"Hey! Not nice!"

"Huh?" Asked Vio. "Whats a rock doing in here?"

He went to the window to throw the rock out. "Wheres Green?" I ask them.

"He said he was going to get fresh air." said Blue.

"Hrm. He best not try anything funny with Elne." I growl.

"Why you so concerned like that?" Asked Red.

"Well, I can see you find her very attractive. I guess I'm just worried you can't control your guy's sex drive." I said in reply. Blue chuckled nervously.

"OH! Nothing like that!" Gasped Red.

"You better. Anyway, I'm going to hit the showers, and afterwards, I suggest you guys do the same. You smell, and if you want to impress a girl like Elne, don't. Smell." I say, but then add. "If one of you funny pervs come within ten feet of the shower, I will personally give you a beating."_  
_

I make my way to the bathroom in hopes of a hot shower. I hear the boys start to fight and ramble again, but I don't care anymore. I turn on the hot water and strip. I can feel the steam emanate from the shower. I step in and relax. The warm water against my skin feels great. I feel all my stress just fly away. I untense and unstrain. Wow. I never knew how tensed I was since I left home.

Home...

How are things back at home? I hope no one misses me too much. How long has it been since I left. I guess its been about three or four days. I never really kept track of time, and it doesn't help that I was asleep for a day and a half. I suddenly feel a great longing for home. Now that you mention it, I really miss Garrett, Madison, mom, dad, even my annoying cousins. For once this journey, I actually cry. Tears flow on my cheeks. impossible to pick out with all water falling on my face. I cry silently, in hope that none can hear weeping. I'm supposed to be tough, not a burden, pesky with little life problems. Well, even so, I guess that its not counted as 'little', but still. Don't let anyone know.

I turn off the water and step out. I grab a hanging towel and dry off. I get back into my clothes. I figured they smelled nice enough. I got dressed and dried my hair the best I could. When I figured it was as dry as I could get, I ran my fingers through my hair, and then decided to put it in a braid. I walked out of the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway and past the boys room. I stopped when I realized something. It was quiet in there. I walked in to find no one was in here. I located the window and walked over to it and looked outside. I found Green and Elne alone on the porch, but then, Blue, Red, and Vio crashed the party. I was about to leave, but then I saw something. Elne suddenly looked spooked and threw the doll to the ground like it was a spider. I think that spells the clear word 'Trouble'.

I leave the window and rush my way down the hallway and to the stairs, hoping to get to Elne and warn the boys in time. I managed to find the door to the porch and made my way out. I noticed Elne got up and started to walk to nowhere. Damn it, something was totally wrong. I run to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Elne." I said, but she continued to walk. "Elne, what's wrong? You seem... Dazed. Are you okay?"

She stopped and turned to me in a cryptic way. I met her eyes and gasped. They were like glass, and her features like a...

"Doll..."

Elne smiled then grabbed my free hand. "Come join us, Connect. Rosie wants to play."

"What?! Elne, what's wrong?" I asked shocked. I tried to get out of her grasp, but she had her clasp like iron cufflets. He grip actually hurts.

"Please let go, Elne! It hurts!"

"Don't worry, Connect, our friends will make it feel all better."

"What?!" Ok, now Elne was sort of freaking me out, considering that she was going cryptic and such.

"You'll see. Its a surprise. Don't you love surprises, Connect?"

"Not when they're really bad!"

"What? Don't you like Rosie? Rosie just wants to be friends, right Rosie?"

I suddenly, a creepy whisper could be heard off the wind.

_'Wahhh! I'm sad, you don't want to be friends? I just want to play, and I'll play nice if you do. You have such pretty eyes! i wish i had eyes like those.' _Was that... Rosie? Elne's doll? What the hell is up?!

"Please, no! I just want to go back to my friends! The boys!"

"Boys!" Elne wrinkled her nose at the word boys.

_'They're not your friends. Now We're your only friends. Come join us, Connect. Come play...'_

"NO!" I scream. "Boys, help! HELP!" I keep calling for them. Only they can help now. It's clear there's no way I can get Elne back.

_'No! You don't need them. Only WE are your only friends!' _Yelled Rosie.

"Gufuu's behind this, huh? Well, I'm not coming with you! You are not my friends! I will never be your friends!" I yell.

_'WAHH! Now I'm sad! You're mean!" _Wines Rosie.

"Don't worry." Elne says with delight. She looks to Rosie and then I. "She'll learn to forget those Links and join us."

"You are with Gufuu, are you? I'm not going with you!" I scream at them.

We suddenly go to a stop. I try to get out of Elne's grip, but its no use. I look back at the house. Green has now noticed that Elne dissapeared, but the thing is, he seems all disoriented, like looking at his reflection in water. Suddenly, he turns to shadow. I gasp. Suddenly, Rosie is over both of our shoulders. I try to get away from the creepy and disturbing doll, but I find I can move.

_'Lets play some more.' _Whispers Rosie in my ear.

Instead of replying, I stand frozen in place. I feel like I'm controlled by strings, like a...

Puppet...

**-oOo-**

_**'do-ni mo ko-ni mo sekai no shuyaku wa atashi (yeah) gouka kenran mondoumuyou konkyo nante atashi deka!' Wow. Looks like Elne and Connect are in a big heap of trouble. So, if you read the Manga, you probably know what is going to happen next. Also, many people could get what has happened to Connect by both common sense and the Manga. Its basically in the last word what happened to her. Anyway, please review, and I'll see you around the pond!- Zetra Shink**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hi! Me again! Here is the fifth chapter Sol. Anyway, here it is. I hope you guess like it. All insults and comments welcome. It helps me become a better writer. Oh, and I do not know if you know this, but I do not own Zelda and I am not rich and famous beyond anyone's wildest dreams of belief. Anyway, happy readings!- Zetra Shink**_

**-oOo-**

**Chapter five**

**Connect**

**This was **bad. Something was really wrong. I can't move, or at least not when I want to. I felt me features change when I watched the boys turn to shadow. I could move no more and I felt something attach to me, lifting me up in the air... Like a puppet.

I look over to the corner of my eyes at Elne. Just like I feared, she was a doll, fully articulated with screws and springs. She was also made of wood. Now that you mention it, I was partly made of wood, articulated like Elne was. She was crying, bent over with her face in her hands.

_"Connect, I am so sorry." _She wept.

_"I am fine... What happened?" _I was surprised when she could hear me and I could still talk to her.

_"I just stood there, and let Rosie control me. I am so sorry. I should have tried more."_

_"It's okay. We'll get out of this, if we try hard enough." _Honest to goodness, I don't know if we could get out of this, but what's the use of a long face. Not that I don't have one already. I was putting a plan into action in my head. If I was a puppet, then surely there was a puppet master, and Rosie was just an object. It's likely that the doll was being controlled by a sort of power. A dark, sick, ringmaster. Maybe I could find a way to manipulate the source, after all, I am an opposing force. I was startled out of my thoughts when Elne spoke up again.

_"... Connect? Do you think Hyrule's hero... The four Links... Will find and save us?" _I was silent. _"... They promised didn't they? That they would save us all. Connect?'_

_"... Of course, and I think I know the boys pretty well to know that they live up to those promises that they promised. It's their code. And if you know a knight like I do, you'd know that the code is sacred to them, that it can't be broken, not by any cost." _I say, thinking of a certain brother at home. _"Even if it costs their own lives."_

_"... Yes, of course they will." _Elne's weeping faded into nothing. _"... Thank you, Connect. Do you think they'll find us?"_

_"I know they will, Elne." _I say.

I watch as the boy's shadows make way towards us.

_'Please hurry.'_

**-oOo-**

**Green**

**"Look for **any traces!" I yelled to the others. They nodded and searched around the house for signs of Elne or Connect. We went into the house to see if Elne just left her doll outside and went inside with Connect, but none of the girls were anywhere. We asked Elne's mother if she saw the two, but she just said she saw them both last heading outside. Whatever happened, I have a bad feeling it has something to do with kidnapping of the eighteen children.

I ran outside past the tree we passed hours ago on the way to Elne's house. I was going to continued on, but then I stopped. On the ground at the base of the tree was a shadow of a young girl bent over crying. I look over to see another shadow like the other, except a bit taller, right next to the crying shadow leaning against the tree.

"This is...?! Could it be? But there only shadows. Elne?! Connect?!" Before I could fully register how wrong this is, I heard a laugh from behind me.

_"He he he. Aww, how funny."_

I searched around for the boys to see who said that, but I discovered the hard way. I looked to the ground to discover a rock... with an eye?!

_"I saw it..."_

I yelped and started to run, having no idea where this rock or sudden fear came from. As I run, I am suddenly surrounded by other identical rocks, all laughing at my fear.

_"Ah ha ha. The part where the hero get frightened." _I heard one say. Suddenly, a giant eye rock floats above me in the air.

_"I saw it..."_

**-oOo-**

**Green**

**"GAHH!" I **let out a startled cry when I saw the four boys surround me with everything loopy and disoriented around us. Now I can see I am no longer next to the tree, but in the middle of the township.

"Green!" I saw my three look alikes say.

"You to, huh?" Asked Vio. I told them How I got here.

"I can see this is the town, but at the same time, it isn't. Where are we? Its like a wobbly dream." I say.

"It's a fake reflection of the town. It looks like the original world, but different." Vio stated.

I looked over and saw a bunch of kids running around. Are those the...?

"Are they the kidnapped kids?! Hey you guys!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Asked a voice. The running children stopped and turned around... They're toys!

"This is the children's world. We could play all day 'cuz theres no adults around. We play'd so much, we turned to toys." Stated a toy Solider.

"Guys!" I heard a familiar voice yell. We all looked towards it.

"Connect!" We all said.

"Boys! Nice to see ya!" I said.

"Glad your not a toy." I stated. Suddenly, Connect's eyes drooped in disappointment. What was wrong?

"Ya, me too." Connect's voice was also different as well.

"Connect, you okay?" I ask.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You just sound different."

She frowned. "Well, my throat is a little sore, but nothing I can't fix." She stated.

"Okay." I say, still unsure.

"Why aren't you changed?" Asked Red.

"Well, some sort of thing, I don't know what, it looked like a rock with an eye, brought me here after I watched Elne's doll abduct Elne. I don't know what made any difference in that, but if it helps, there you go." Connect said.

"Well, at least you're okay, Pinky." Said Blue. Connect said nothing in reply. Doesn't she hate being called Pinky? I looked to Vio to see that he was eerie that something else was going on. Though, I'm going to ask nothing more and just go with it.

"Shadow must be behind this. Come out Shadow Link!" I yelled.

Nothing happened. The four of us surrounded Connect in hopes of protection. I looked through all the sudden mist that filled the air. I heard the sound of sheathing, probably one of us four bringing out their sword. I was easily mistaken when I heard a shout come from our friend.

"NO! Green look out!" She yelled. She actually sounded like herself that time. I looked to her to see that she was about to plant a knife into my back.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Blue. She brought the knife down, and I was about to get a knife in my eye. Before the other boys could stop her, She stabbed diagonally and ended up stabbing the pavement. I was in shock. Did she just try to kill me?! She looked up at me. I saw a wild look in her eyes of determination, except, tears where falling from them, like she didn't want to do what she was doing.

"Connect?" I breath. Suddenly she jumped abnormally over me and tried to slash my back again, but before that could happen, Blue blocked the blow, a worried look in his eye.

"Connect, why?" He asked. Connect just growled and jumped back. What was wrong? Something happened to her. What happened to change her like this? It's obvious that she did not want to stab me in the back, otherwise she wouldn't have missed so easily. And the tears in her eyes. What's wrong? I heard a laugh that sounded like the evil rock of doom.

_"Hehehehe... Welcome to the dark world. However, you're ten years too young to face me. I brought the sixth here with strings attached. I think my master will love her as a gift, and he will be joyful to find that the leader of the four died by her hand as well! Hehehehehe... Well I guess that was a waste and I'll have to do it myself."_

Then it hit me, all of it. The reason that Connect didn't want to stab him in the first part. She probably had to fight the darkness in order for her to warn me about the knife she was going to stab him with. And when the evil rock of doom said his stupid pun, strings attached, it all made sense.

Connect was being controlled like a puppet, and this, this _thing _was the puppet master.

Suddenly the closed eye opened and Connect grabbed a rather sharp looking toy sword from a toy bin. The rock summon other boulders as it grew in size. The ones it summoned had added to his size, making what seemed to be a giant rock monster. Oh crap. The rocks that flew around it went after us. At this rate, we'll never reach the main rock.

"With all these, we can't reach the main rock!" Yelled Vio reading my thoughts.

I heard wing rush past me as Connect tumbled beside me before she could stab my side. Her hands were shaking with the sword in hand, pain was in her eyes. She truly was trying to stop what she was doing. Then it hit me.

"Here, maybe we will all like to get out of here, no strings attached!" I yell. I jump over her and sliced at thin air. Maybe there really was strings. I did feel a slight pull when I did so. I confirmed my suspicions when Connect tumbled to the ground. She probably couldn't move anymore now that the strings where cut, but at least she's out of the way. I picked her up and placed her under a tree.

"You okay?" I ask her with concern. She looked at me.

"G-Green. I am so sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be." I told her. I sprang into action and went back to the other three.

"I took care of Connect!" I told them. I heard Blue shout. He made his way toward the toy bucket Connect found her sword in.

"Guys! Grab an item!" I commanded.

"They're all toys!" Said Blue, angry.

"I'll take this one." Said Vio holding a toy Bow.

"Alrighty, I take this one!" Yelled Red happily, holding a slingshot.

"I'll take this one." Stated Blua again, except this time digging into the pile to find a big hammer.

"Okay then. Take this!" I yelled, throwing my boomerang that I found. It hit a small mass of rock and it was somehow stunned. "Now kill it!"

Vio sliced through the small eye rock with his sword, when all of the sudden, his sword started to glow.

"Aha! If we kill monsters, we collect force! Forces appear when they are defeated!" Vio yelled to the others.

This is when the boys and I really started to enjoy this. We would all stun our enemies and then slash them with our swords, collecting force that we will need for later. Pretty soon we destroyed all of the smaller eye rocks and made it to he big one commanding all of them.

"Nowhere to hide now." I said. Suddenly after saying that, the giant eye rock started to cry, which totally caught all of us off guard.

"Those little one where my children! Now I'll never see them again..." Cried the rock. Was it... female?

"Was that so?... I am so sorry! I am crying for you!" Cried Red.

"Huh? Its the tears! Its hardening up like cement!" Red yelled. He tried to get out, but it was go use. The giant rock lifted to the air and went fastly towards him. I ran forwards, hoping to save Red in time.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" It yelled. All he could do was brace for impact. Suddenly, I was thankful when Vio ran in front of him and used his arrows to sick the female rock in the eye.

"I CAN'T SEE!" It yelled. It slammed itself into the pavement in front of Red, and he was free. I sighed with relief.

"Move it, move it!" Yelled Blue, bringing a hammer down on it. The female rock split into half. The rock crumbled into little pieces and suddenly turned into...

"Force!" Yelled Red in delight.

"We did it!" I yelled.

Red was about to collect some of it, but Blue tackled him down, yelling something about how he did all of the work, and that he deserved all of the force.

"Guys!" I heard a familiar voice yell. We all turned to the voice.

**Connect**

**"Connect!" They **all yell my name. The boys all crowd around me I a sort of hug. I'll admit, it was kinda awkward but at the time I didn't care. But then, it hit me. What are they doing hugging me after having tried to kill Green? I quickly pulled away and put my head down in shame.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Green.

"Why would you be concerned, even after I tried to kill you?" I ask him quietly. He looked at me.

"Connect, I know you didn't want to, and I know it wasn't you who tried. They turned you into a puppet."

"ya, but-"

"No buts!" Exclaimed Red. "We all know it wasn't your fault! It was probably hard to warn Green in time on what was going to happen."

"Ya, but I still should have tried harder." Green put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please, don't blame yourself, Connect. We know you didn't want to do what you did. I know you tried to stop what was going to take place, and if it wasn't for you, I'd have a knife sticking from my back!" Green reassured me. I was still in doubt, but the pain that was in the boys eyes seeing me like this got me to realize. They needed me the same as I needed them. Like the Goddess of wisdom said, I connect emotions, I am their foundation. They need me. They are trying their hardest to forgive and reassure me, and I push them away. I need to look at the bright side and be brave, if for not me, then for them. I slowly raise my head up and smile slightly.

"Okay."

"Thats the Pinky I know!" Yelled Blue, pumping his fist.

"Shut up."

Green chuckled and looked forward. For once, we actually noticed the old cryptic building there.

"Its the shrine!" Exclaimed Green. We all followed his lead and went inside the building. Inside was wide and spacious. On the ground were flamboyant designs on the ground with four tombstone like stones in four circles made from the design. In the middle of it all stood the Yellow Maiden in a giant yellow crystal.

"So the yellow maiden is there." Stated Red. I nodded. The four Links went together and stabbed at the crystal and it was sudden and unexpected when the crystal broke and the yellow maiden took it's place.

"Link, you guys have defeated the monster stone Arrghus? Thats wonderful, thank you so much!" She exclaimed. She looked at the four and then at their swords. "You have obtained the Four sword, but you are yet to have the power to defeat Shadow Link. Please, take this moon pearl." She presented the moon pearl in her hands and it flew down to Green, who grabbed it and examined it. "When shown upon the moon, a gate to the dark world will open. It will be useful for when you battle with Shadow Link."

"Whats the dark world?" Asked Green. I don't know where I got this, but I suddenly had the info in my head.

"We are in the dark world right now, to people in the light world, we were shadows, thats why when you found Elne and I while you were in the light world, we looked like shadows." I said. They all stared at me but Red.

"Oh, so thats why you looked like shadows, just before the giant eye rock!" He exclaimed.

"Here, now that we got some answers, we should go. Thank you, Yellow maiden, may we meet again."

"Same. Here, I shall teleport you to the light world." Yellow maiden replied. She took on a praying pose and we were suddenly teleported out of the place.

**=oOo=**

**Connect**

**We somehow **ended up back at Elne's lake house. Yellow maiden was somehow able to teleport the missing eighteen kids along with us. Elne greeted us with the other kids there. All of us went around the village returning all of the angry parent's lost children. We each got ourselves rewards, most of which were cookies, which seemed to be the main reward around here. I couldn't help but notice one of the mothers trying to pair me with one of her sons, which happened to be twenty-one years old... Blue is never going to let this one go. ever.

As annoying as that was, we spent another night at Elne's place, having to get onto Blue a few times for sexual harassment, even if Elne didn't notice what he was doing, I surely did. Through the wall, I could hear they did fight a little bit, but that all stopped when I came into the room and acted like their mom. They eventually quit under my order and the night was peaceful at last. The next morning, though, was a different story. They must have slept up because Green and Blue were grumpy like Madison not getting a doughnut in her prefered time limit. None of them came close to Elne at trying to win her love through flattery because of the warning I gave them last night. So, I guess you can say it was a sort of peaceful morning.

We later went outside around eleven and saw that the children came to see us off. As a thanks, the village provided a canoe to serve as a faster way down the river. We said our thanks and talked to all of the children.

"Elne! Thanks so much for letting us stay with you! We are in your dept!" I told her. We hugged.

"It's fine! I was happy to help." said Elne.

"Now, couldn't get enough of this could you, Elne?" Asked Blue, flexing. She giggled while i gave him a death stare.

"Blue, you're just embarrassing yourself." Stated Vio. Before Blue could bite back, I spoke.

"Geez, control yourself, boy." I said. Though, what I said did remind me of what dad would say to Garrett, and Blue showing off just reminded me more of Madison, so I guess you can say that brought up home. I couldn't help but sigh and walk to the canoe to sort our stuff the boys carelessly threw in. I saw a little of Vio, who was staring at me in confusion, which didn't surprise me since I just sighed out of nowhere. I ignore him and sort the stuff.

I look over the river. It did remind me of the lake I had fallen into at the camping site. I clamp my eyes shut at the memory. Were my friends and family looking for me. I knew that Madison still was, being the kind of person who would never give up, but what about everyone else? have they given up hope? That I was gone and always will be? I felt a peak of sorrow about to reach it's limits, but then I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I jump and twirl towards the hand and saw it was only Vio.

"Geez, Vio. You scared me half to death. Something up?" I asked, putting up my best smile.

"I was going to ask the same thing. You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, really. Nothings wrong, why do you ask?" I said. Curse my horrible ways to lie. Vio didn't seem convinced. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. You have no need to worry. You should go say by to other kids. I'll be here, sorting the mess you call supplies."

He smiled, but then turned serious. "Okay, but if there's something wrong, you must tell me, okay?" I nod. He took off and I was left to the supplies. I couldn't help but giggle a bit when I heard someone ask if the boys were actually heros.

**=oOo=**

**_Ya, I should teach Connect how to lie better. Oh! And I realized something. I accidently called my character by the same name as another author called Wondering outlaw. Her story Connection to Memory has her main character by the name of Connect. I realized there might be some confusion with this, and I was worried that people would think I copied, or that Wondering outlaw copied. I want to say then neither Wondering nor I copied each other. It's just an awesome name other than Linka, which I don't really like. You should check her stories out. She's a good writer. Anyways, please R&R and see ya around the pond! Until next time!- Zetra Shink_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Yo! I'ma back! I was at a camp this past week, but I had to leave early because I was being a baka and went to hunt a snake in a creek, cause I thought it was kawaii... Well, I found it, but it didn't really like me very much. It bit me and I ran away from it, only to trip and break my ankle. I was lucky my senpai was there to save me. *sigh*, well, after leaving the emergency room, I finally got back to writing. This is chapter six of SoL. I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R, and happy readings!**_

_**-Zetra Shink**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Connect**

**Well, the **next hour after we said our goodbyes, we were expected to go to our next destination, Death mountain, but I found out the boys don't know how to use a canoe. I was too late to realize my mistake at letting the boys drive, saying they had everything 'under control', and so everything resulted with everything soaked and some of our stuff floating down a river. What is it with men and control? It reminded me of the scary time I fell into the lake back home, just another thing to help me realize how much I miss home.

to my misfortune, I found the boys only know how to float and doggie-paddle, so I ended up banishing them to the shore and having myself swim around collecting as much stuff from the river as I could, which wasn't very much since most of it was either already washed ashore or floated too far down the river. The once over joyed boys were now soaked and grumpy. I got onto the ledge and tried to pull myself up. I struggled a bit, but the boys were quick to respond. I got up and mumbled a thank-you, but then stared them down cold. The boys responded with nervous body language.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys didn't know how to use a canoe?!" I yelled.

"Connie, please don't get mad! We're really sorry!" Cried Red. I was about to yell at him, but he had struck a vibe. He used Madison's name she gave me years ago for short, Connie. It's not like I needed more reminding of the world I left behind. I sighed and turned around.

"Red, I'm not mad at you guys, it's just, I don't really like being dunked in a lake unexpectedly. Just, please be honest if you can't do something. We're in this together, yes?" I say. The boy's reactions changed to concern. Crud, they noticed my sudden change of heart.

"Connect-" Started Green

"Here," I quickly changed the subject. "I'll teach you how to use a canoe, then maybe I could also teach you four to swim." I shake my head. "Looks like there's a lot of stuff you don't know. I'll be happy to help, just be honest when you don't understand stuff, okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Blue.

"Just come and help me repair the canoe. You guys manage to destroy stuff just by sitting down." I joke. I walk away before they could protest and make my way to the boat. I heard the boys follow me, but I said nothing. The boat had a bunch of scratches on the inside. I sigh as I turn the canoe over. I whistled when I saw the great damage that the rocks that hang close to the right shore did on the left side of the boat. It was a three foot long gap. We can't fix this. It's too big and it would be hard to find good materials, plus it would take way too much time, even with the four boys to help, but I'll be damned if the boys are even willing to work together, if they even help, that is. I sigh and get up.

"We can't fix this." I say plainly.

"Sure we can! We can find a big enough board to nail onto it to stop leaks!" exclaimed Red.

Both me and Vio sighed while I did a facepalm. "Red, we still have weight to worry about, and the scratches will need to be replaced because they might give out while we paddle." Said Vio.

"Exactly, plus, we would waste more than a days worth of time. We'll need to find something else to work with." I stated.

"Like what?" Asked Blue.

"I don't know, how about another canoe?!" I yell. I am not in the best mood. I'm soaking wet, we'll have to go on another search which will likely end badly, I am put around a bunch of clueless idiots that don't even know how to swim, and to top it off, we are all put on edge with everyone in the worst mood that could rub off of anyone! I could just pull my hair out right now! Blue seemed put off by my response, and Red look so helpless and confused. At least Green was smart enough not to say anything to me, but Vio on the other hand went up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your annoyed. You should probably take a break and cool your thoughts. The four of us will find another canoe to work with." Vio stated. I wanted to argue back, but I knew he was right. I could sometimes get annoyed and frustrated, and the only people who could calm me down were Garrett and Madison. My heart gave a thump at the thought of them. Gosh, as it goes, I could just break down right now, but I can't. I won't. I won't cry in front of these four.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, you're right. Sorry for snapping at you guys." I turned to leave and go towards the river before the boys could reply. I sit at the edge and thought. I sorta feel guilty that I snapped at them like that, but what was I to do? To keep cool and act normal. Wow, that should be easier said than done. I look to the water to see my reflection and made a small gasp at what I see.

My reflection was a whole nother person. I didn't realize it was me until I lifted my hand to touch it and saw that it was doing the same. I've changed so much over the time in Hyrule. I almost scared myself with my own reflection. I had cuts on my face from the mob of solders and my first meeting with Shadow, my hair was a rat's nest and I look like I came from hell. I still had the same dress I woke up in, but it had been torn since our short visit to the shadow world. I sigh and look up. I wonder how Madison is doing back at home. What of Garrett? I was his only sister, and he my only brother. If I was to get back, would they even recognize me? Would they be scared? I sure hope not, but over time and the stuff I've done, I would probably be scared of the change myself. I sure hope that Madison and Garrett are fine without me. I hope they're ok. I sigh and look back at my horrid reflection.

Oh how I miss them.

* * *

**Vio**

**I was** sorta surprised to see that Connect snapped back. I guess pressure and stress could get to anyone, but she's usually kept her cool and patience. I couldn't help it. I couldn't bare to see her like that. She may think I haven't noticed, but I've noticed her try to hide her frustration and sorrow from us, probably for the sake of the team. I've noticed without people looking, she would look depressed. She would put us first above anything else, and would think it was her fault if something bad happened. I have a feeling it has something to do with us, but what? Connect said that I reminded her of her brother. Maybe that's it, maybe she's just homesick. Though, being dunked into a river could dampen someone's mood, I had a feeling that it goes deeper than that.

I stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked sharply at me. I actually did see some sorrow in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped. I stayed my ground.

"Your annoyed. You should probably take a break and cool your thoughts. The four of us will find another canoe to work with." I stated. She looked like she was about to argue with me, but to my surprise, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you're right. Sorry for snapping at you guys." Connect said. Before any of us could say anything, she turned and left, headed towards the river we crashed in.

"Wow, I never thought that would come from Connect..." Stated Red, looking sad.

"Well, I would sort of hate being dunked in a river this early in the morning." Said Green. "Come on, guys! Let's find a boat we can use!"

All of us nodded and started to search.

We split up into two teams and went on opposite sides of the river to have more ground. I got paired up with Red so Blue doesn't try to kill him and the other two went on the left side of the river. We made it to the opposite side and started to search. I couldn't help but think of Connect. Boy, what was wrong with me? I still can't shake the feeling of hurt whenever I look at her. It's clear she's sad. I could tell she was depressed before I talked to her at Elne's place. Even when she told me everything was okay, I could still tell she was lying. She was trying to reassure me. She worries about us way too much and she thinks shes a burden. She's anything but a burden. She doesn't realize how much she's helped us so far. It might not be much, but it helped every little bit.

Why do I even feel this way?

We turn a corner to find Connect sitting there all by herself. She does actually look hurt, more than I've ever seen. She stares at her reflection and also looks a bit shocked, like she's never seen her reflection before. Wow, I never really knew how stoic her emotions ever were until seemed to notice too.

"Wow..." He whispered. Okay, my mind is made up.

"Hey Red, can you handle yourself? To find a boat, I mean.

"... Why?" He looked at me, and then Connect, and then back to me. He laughed.

"OH! Do you...?" I gave him a look and he put his hands in the air. "Sure, I could wait for you. I'll search while you talk to her."

I nod a thanks and he left. I look to Connect and I see she's no longer looking at her reflection. Instead she hugged her knees. Before I realize how awkward this is, my words leave my mouth.

"Bad day, huh?"

Connect made a small squeal and she jumped and turned to me.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that! You do it way too much! Nah, it's not the best of days." She said, putting on her best smile and posture. I shake my head.

"Well, you need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding your emotions. Keeping to yourself. Don't think I haven't noticed."

She looked at me and hesitated, but then decided to say nothing.

"Connect, your homesick. When you think no one is looking, you look so depressed. You blame things on yourself and your making everyone so worried. We're worried about you, Connect."

She looked at me, surprise showed in her eyes, probably about finding out she's been caught. I gotta hand it to her, she may suck at lying, but she's a good actress.

"You don't have to hide it. Seriously, what's wrong?"

There was a pause of hesitation. Then without warning, Connect put her head in her hands and started to cry into them. By this point, I had no idea what I should do. Leave her alone and walk away, or maybe sit and watch, letting her spill her emotions? Girls like to be listened to, and being allowed to talk.

I dismissed these thoughts and put an arm around her. Wait... What?! I pulled her into a hug of which she gladly accepted.

"I-I miss them so much. I c-can't stop thinking about them..." She whispered through her sobs. She snuggled into me and a pulled her closer.

"Who, your brother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Not only him, but my mother and my sister-like friend, Madison... They both remind me a lot of you four."

"Do they? You said I reminded you of your brother." She nodded again.

We just sat there silently. Connect said nothing afterwards, and I just let what happens happen. We stayed in this awkward pose for awhile, just thinking. Suddenly, I saw Connect eyes pop open, as if to just realize something. She immediately broke our embrace, face beet red. She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment.

"If your face stays red like that, people would think you ate a pepper, or turning into a tomato." I chuckled. She glared at me and put her hands to her cheeks.

For a moment, we didn't say a thing. It was soon after that Connect broke it.

"... Vio... Sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that... You didn't have to see that."

"No, it's fine really. You're just homesick. You want to see your family again. I don't blame you."

We were quiet again, except I broke the silence this time.

"Hey, whats your family like? Mind telling me? Before this... You know, thing started, it was just Link and Zelda, and even then, we never did childish things due to responsibilities towards Hyrule."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll start with my mother. My mother is my only parent taking care of Garrett and I. My father left my mother and my older brother when Garrett was three, so I never knew him. My brother told me my mother loved my father very much, and he her, so no one had any idea why he left." She sighed before continuing, "Garrett is smart and leading, being like you and Green. He would never abandon anyone, and he would protect me and guide me from danger." She laughed. "Well, as much as he was able. Couldn't keep me from coming to Hyrule in the first place. Madison, my sister-like friend I mentioned, She's very much like Red and Blue. She's very sweet and trusting, but at times when she gets angry, I suggest you lock yourself in another room. Usually I'm the one to calm her down." She sighed and looked to the sky. "I wonder how everyone back home is doing..."

"Sounds like a great family. I never knew my mother. I consider Zelda my sister in every way possible, which is why we are going such a long way to find her. Father, well... Shadow told us what happened to him."

Connect nodded in understanding. We were quiet again. So, Connect never met her father. Kinda how Link, or the four of us, never met our mother. To think that this girl beside me has been through so much. By the sound of it, she lived a normal life and was suddenly taken from her home and thrown into this quest. She did nothing to deserve what she's got now. All that happened was that she was chosen without her will in choosing if she wanted to visit Hyrule in the first place. I don't blame her for feeling bad about anything.

"Vio, I don't think Shadow was telling the truth." Connect said suddenly. I looked at her.

"W-what, really? How do you know?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but someone interrupted.

"Now, if you love birds are ready, we can actually leave? Red found a boat!" Exclaimed Green. Beside him, Blue snickered. Connect and I instantly shoved each other away, our cheeks red with embarrassment. I got up and stretched a hand to Connect, who took it and I helped lift her from the ground. She afterwards walked up to Blue and punched him in the shoulder, making him stop snickering. Red giggled beside me.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Blue rather loudly.

"Reasons." Replied Connect.

Red ran up to Connect. "Come on, Connie! Teach us how to use a canoe!" Exclaimed Red, pulling on her sleeve. Connect giggled and ruffled Reds hair.

"Sure, Red, Let me show you guys."

"Yay!"

Red ran away to where I guessed the canoe was. I could tell by the redness of Connect's face that she hasn't quite yet got over her embarrassment with the other four of us. She and I were led to the edge of the river where they tied the boat. Connect turned to us.

"Okay, the funny thing with canoes, if you haven't taken the hint yet, they are easily tipped over and are easy to fall out of. Lets set some rules of the boat, and all of you must follow, right Blue?" She said. She put a emphasis on the name Blue, getting his attention.

"Hmm, what? Oh ya, sure."

"Ya really sure? You promise not to stand in the boat this time?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Good, now let me show you a good example of paddling a canoe..."

* * *

**Connect**

**I made **sure as hell to make it so the boys got everything right. I didn't want to take another dunk in the river. I set up my rules, made sure that Blue didn't stand in the boat and I showed the boys how to paddle in a J-like fashion and soon, the boys understood. They're very fast learners. Pretty soon, we were all ready to get into the boat with only one slight problem.

"Okay, one more thing." I stated. three of the four groaned.

"What now?!" Exclaimed Blue. I decided to ignore him.

"We need order. Who will be in the front middle and back?"

Green and Blue jumped.

"Me, I'll be front! I'm the best!" Blue yelled.

"No, I'm the main character! I am wearing green! I'm the leader!"

"No!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Blue, thanks for volunteering." I say casually. Blue has no idea what he got into. He shoved Green off of him and smirked.

"Looks like I'm up front."

He was about to hop in until he saw my evil eye and carefully stepped in. I threw the paddle with glee and he caught it before it would hit his face.

"Why'd you give me this?" He asked.

"Your the front, so you are the rudders. Green, you're in the very back." I reply. Blue smirked at Green, but Green did as he was told. "I know you're the leader, so I put you in the back of the canoe with another paddle, thats where the steering and navigation comes in."

Green looked at me in surprise and Blue gasped in dissbelief. "B-but, you tricked me!" He yelled.

"No, Blue. You wanted to be up front, so you got what you want. No switching. I put each of you in your place for a reason. Blue, we need your strength and, er, determination to help the movement forward, and Green's leading and navigation skills to lead and steer."

All four of them gapped at me.

"I don't know whether I should take that as an insult or a complement." Muttered Blue, leaning back in the canoe.

"Blue, never lean back in a canoe unless you lean back on something that can support you, like another person. Now, everyone else, pick your own spots." I say.

Red instantly stepped into the canoe behind Blue, due to his ever lasting love to the ruffian. I decided to get in after so I stick to the middle and Vio sat in behind me. I'm still a little red from a few minutes ago. I never expected that to happen. I thought I was hiding my sorrow well, but I never was a good actress...

Besides, while I stay here, These four are my family now.

* * *

**"It's nice **Traveling through the river." Said Red. We were finally on our way down to Death Mountain, which the name isn't very inviting. I'm proud to say we have lasted at least five minutes without falling into the river, Let's hope that it'll stay like that for the next few hours or so.

"Ya, and the views good and the water feels nice." Exclaimed Blue. I gave an amused look to the back of his head. I didn't expect him, the ruffian he is, to admit something like that, but it's also true that everyone finds beauty in different things. I look at the water below. I see small minnows run away from our canoe in panic. I want to lean down and swish my hand in the water, but I decide not too because with everyone adding in weight to the boat, it would be my fault this time when the boat decides to tip over.

I decide to sightsee while I'm here. This ride is relaxing, and I'm not as on edge now that I taught the boys how to use a canoe. The river sparkles in the sun, as cheesy as that sounds. The forest around me seems to grow thicker, and I can't help but smile at my surroundings. It truly is beautiful. Hyrule is beautiful.

"Especially since it's conveniently fast!" Exclaimed Green, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"But somethings bothering me." Said Vio from behind me.

"Hmm? What does?" Me and Red said together. Red giggled as I ruffled his hair. Red seems like a little brother to me.

"We're headed to that mountain, right?" He pointed to Death Mountain.

"Yeah..." Said Green nervously.

"It feels like we're moving away from it." Vio stated.

"Maybe because we're moving downstream?" Red said.

"Where is the mountain located on the river?" Asked Green.

I look at the mountain and the direction of the stream. Realization came rolling into me like a Goron. I facepalmed at our stupid mistake when I find that the whole time, we've been moving away from the mountain.

"My goodness..." I grumble. After a moment, Red said such an obvious thing, and it all went downhill from there.

"Upward!" He exclaimed. Good call, Red. Good call.

Everyone was silent. It was sudden and almost expected when Blue freaked out on him.

"Are you stupid?! Who's idea was it to go by boat?!" He yelled at Red, Thwacking him on the side of his head with a paddle.

"Hey!" I yelled at the two. The boat started to sway like crazy when I felt movement behind me. I yelped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Excuse me, Connie." Green said. Oh, now he's calling me Connie. All well, I don't really mind. I get the hint, and Vio took Greens old spot and out of respect, I took Vios spot and gave my spot up to Green.

"Knock it off blue!" Green yelled.

"Guys! To the shore! Go to the shore!" I yelled. No one really paid heid.

"You didn't have to hit Red!" Exclaimed Green.

"What?" Hissed Blue.

"Your the one who said it was a good idea."

"Actually, that was me..." I said quietly, but no one listened. Again.

"How about you making yourself leader who doesn't know the way?" Hissed Blue.

"Why you little..."

"Guys, stop!" I yelled. Blue kept swinging his paddle. It almost hit me and I had to stand up to avoid it, which was a huge mistake. Suddenly, rapids hit the river, which added to all the rocking. When I jumped to dodge another swing, the boat took it as it'a final straw. It rocked and I flew out of the boat.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"CONNIE!" They yelled my name. I would be saying stuff about saying my name but I'm not, considering I'm about to be plunged into a river of rapid. My left hand was already into the water, feeling like it's going to fall off, when I felt a hand grab me. It was Vio. He was having trouble pulling me up, though. The other boys rushed to help, but that also added to the rocking of the canoe. Before I knew it, both me and vio were plunged in.

Water filed all around me, and I started to panic. It was just like the lake back at home. It kept dragging me under, pulling on me, the water warm from the sun. I panicked and started to sink lower. I kept swallowing water, and coughing up some. I tried to resurface, but nothing happened. I just kept being dragged under, not getting any luck. My arms and legs are getting tired, and my lungs are about to burst. I can't hold up much longer.

_Swim! Swim, dammit! Swim!_

Water filled my lungs, and everything went nearly black. The last thing as saw figure of purple going in after me.

* * *

**Vio**

**The water **did feel a bit cooling when we hit water. I watched as the canoe I was once in started to tip and fall over, causing them to fall out. I looked around frantically for Connie. I don't think that she minds being called that. She hasn't snapped at that like she did 'Pinky', named from Blue. I started to panic when I couldn't find her. I struggled to stay up, and I was just strong enough to, but I had a feeling Connie isn't going to be so lucky. I looked frantic, searching for her. I looked to my left and was lucky to see a slim hand barely peek out of the water and then be forced down by a wave. Thats got to be Connie!

I took action and swam downstream. I almost missed her, but I ended up finding her just as she stopped swimming and calmed suddenly. My heart skipped a beat and I swam faster, hoping to get to her in time. I dove down where I last saw her and looked around. I saw her floating through the water. I swam to her and to her by the waist and swam up. We broke the surface. I held onto Connie and tried to swim to Green.

"Green!" I shouted. He noticed his name being called, and noticed us. We tried to swim to each other, but the force of the river rapids didn't add any help. I heard fast water up ahead and realize what we are about to get ourselves into.

"Waterfall!" I yelled. The others noticed as well and started to shout to each other as well. I felt Connie sture beside me and I looked at her. She opened her eyes a bit just as we were dunked underwater again. Guess that woke her up. She coughed and sputtered when we surfaced again.

"You okay?!" I shout.

"Yay!" She said.

We were suddenly headed faster as we helped keep each other surfaced. Connie looked forward and her eyes widened.

"Dammit, we're headed off a waterfall!" She Shrieked. She held onto me tighter and we both tried to swim away, but it was easy to see we were getting nowhere. The waterfall quickly approached and soon we were at the edge, despite our hard swimming.

"Hold on!" I heard Connie shout beside me. Hold onto what?!

Suddenly, we were falling. We fell down the waterfall, all of us screaming as we most likely fall to our doom. Suddenly, before I could wonder or see what it was, there was a great white light, and before I knew it, I couldn't see anything. The water sound faded and was soon replaced with forest noises.

* * *

I hit the ground hard. I fell over and landed on soft grass. Grass? I get up and look around. This was a forest. I realize that that bright light looked like the light I saw when Connie last saved our lives. Did she do that? I here noises behind me, and I turn around. Right there was a staggering Connie, walking towards me.

"Ya, kay?" She asked, sounding drunk.

"I should be asking you that!" I exclaim running towards her. She walk one more time before she staggered and fell over.

"Woops!" She laughed. "I fell! I'm fine, I'm fine..." She said. She repeated that last sentence a few more times until I had it. I kneeled in front of her.

"No, your not fine. You saved our lives again, even if they're somewhere else at the moment. You used your own power, this time." I stated. I stood her up and kneeled on one knee. "Here. Remember what we did at the castle?"

"Yup!"

"I'm going to give you another piggy-back, okay? It'll be quicker that way, okay? Meanwhile, you can recover."

"Ya' sure?"

"Yes. Grab on."

"Mm 'kay."

She crawled on my back and I stood up, supporting her weight. I shifted her so she can be more comfortable, and started to wonder around. After awhile, I heard her soft snoring, indicating she was asleep. I picked up pace and started to look around some more. No matter what, I couldn't find an exit, a sign, town, anything!

"No use." I mutter. "No exit. I'm totally lost."

He turned a corner, and nearly caught his breath when I found monsters. Great.

"On top of that, monsters everywhere."

I skillfully ran away, knowing if I was too fight, I could hurt Connie, and it would be risky considering its hard to move with a girl on my back. No matter what, it looked like they would reappear.

"Whats wrong with this forest?!"

I was almost tripped when I dodged a small... Moving plant? There as actually three of them, and they almost seemed ticked.

"Be quiet -Pi!" Exclaimed plant one.

"Here, we must be respectful of our boss -Pi!" Said number two.

"Move it, you- Pi!" Yelled number three.

"Boss meaning Gufuu? He must have messed this forest up." I replied.

"Gufuu? What's a Gufuu -Pi? We don't know about that- Pi! " Asked and stated number one.

"Our boss is the great Ganon -Pi!" Exclaimed number three.

I froze. Who's Ganon? I heard it before.

"Hooray for great Ganon!" Exclaimed one and two together.

"Hooray!" Echoed number three.

They left me standing there, lost in thought. Ganon... I've heard that name before. It's a name passed down for generations in that comes from the Gerudo tribe of the desert. It's strange for monsters to be praising the humans of the Gerudo tribe... I've gotta hurry and let the others know!

I was getting ready to head out when I heard his voice.

"It is really important for the others to know." He stated. I looked up and noticed there sat Shadow, leaning on the top of the tree all casual.

"Shadow Link!" I exclaim. I took out my sword and stepped back. If he's here for Connie...

"There's really no point in telling them anything. Nothing will change." He casually hopped of the tree and gracefully landed in front of us.

"Unrestricted. Always fighting over stupid things." he said.

"What are you trying to say?" I sigh. He smirked.

"You sigh once more... Aaah, I've had enough of this."

"I'm not falling for that!" I yell, pointing hw sword at his head.

He just looked at me amused. He put a finger on the edge of the sword and moved it aside, all I could do is stare.

"You and I can see the hidden sides of things. The truth behind them." He stated. He's comparing me to him.

"Also, bother Connect and I, we have power to aid and destroy beyond anyone's understanding! That is, except those other three can't." He crept up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"All three of us, we're alike in so many ways." He continued, caressing Connie's cheek. "Don't you think so?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Why must you both be with those low leveled people?"

"L-let go." I struggle, but he kept his grip. What is he trying to do? I said I wouldn't fall for it. Wait, maybe if I...

"Why won't you come to the dark world? Theres a better position awaiting you there." He said, still clutching my shoulder. Looks like I have no choice but to follow his dark plan, just for the time being. I could find something, a weak link. I could find something to use against the darkness. As much as this will work, this will also endanger Connie. He can't turn her into the darkness. We can't. She's the light supposed to end the darkness with the four of legend. What will I...?

I drop my sword. If I have to do this, so be it. Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, thats probably better for Connect and I. Than to be with those unworthy three...

* * *

_**Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! What will happen to Vio and Connect? What do you think will happen next? Please review! Okay, I'm still debating whether I should include some of the other Link's POVs. I wonder if I should skip a few chappies from the manga, because they are mostly centred on the different Links without Connie, and some of those parts won't be important to Connie's stay at the Dark Palace. I'll be including Vio's and Green's fight, of course, but thats the starting chapter to the Dark Palace. PM me about it if you got ideas, okay? Well, see ya guys around the pond!**_

_**-Zetra Shink**_


	7. Quick authors note cause I suck!

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey. Sorry to say this, but this is just an authors note. I know, I suck that way.**

Sorry to say, but I have writers block, which I almost never get, so I am stuck on what to do next. One thing that I am confused on is whether I should cut this story here. The reason-WAIT, HEY! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, GIRL!-The reason behind this is because the Four Swords Manga Plus is cut off here with Vio, who Connect happens to be with, so people had to wait on an all new volume in order to see what happened next. I don't know if I should put the two volumes together or whether I should leave them separate. If I left the separate, that wouldn't really make a good Fanfic. If you have other ideas on what to do, please tell me. I'm wondering if I should include Madison or Garrett in this._  
_

MEH!

Okay, if you think I should add an new OC or a a different POV than normal-Example: Red, Blue, Shadow, etc.-PM me, okay? If you have an idea, PM me, or if you have something to say, as you can guess-PM me.

Okay, I'll be going to girls camp tomorrow, and after that vaca, so I won't write or update for TWO WEEKS! Sorry! I'll be back to writing soon, friends! See ya around the pond!

-Zetra Shink


	8. Chapter 7

**IMA BACK, BBAAABBBBYYYYY!**

**You miss me? Vaca was awesome! I saw some interesting cool new places, and I plan to make a new story that came to me these past weeks, and I dubbed many places landmarks from Legend of Zelda. For instants, who's been to Death Valley, California? You're awesome if you survived! That will be my Gerudo Valley and Gerudo desert! How about Kanarra Valley, Utah? It's very beautiful and a very fun hike. It wasn't that hot because of the water! Okay, Kanarra Valley is going to be my Zora's domain, just so people have a better view of the travels of my FEMALE Link. Yes, female... Link... Ya, that sounds weird! :D Anyways, all you have to do is look up the places, and look at a few images. **

**Okay, now that thats over...**

**This is chappie eight. I took some peoples advice and I am adding new POVs. INTRODUCING!**

**Madison! YAYZ! :D**

**Thanks, you guys! And sorry to keep you waiting! **

**OKAY, NOW...EENNNJJJJOOOOOYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Madison**

**~Right after Connect disappeared~**

"I'm back, Connie!" I yell over the hill, literally stripping out of my swimsuit on the way up. I don't care if people wolf whistle. They can do what they want, like I am. I had just got done swimming. Unlike Connie, I am a fast and easy swimmer. I had to slow down for her and give her breaks when she and I were swimming earlier, which was why I was kinda glad I went swimming by myself. I just got done defeating and putting some smart-mouthed boys to shame. I am fully stripped when I make it to the tent. I look in, ready to announce a loud arrival.

"Connie! I'M HOME!... Connie?" I say. I glance around, but Connect isn't in sight. If she was in here, she would probably say something like 'Put on a bra' or something like that.

I look around the tent, starting to get worried. Where could that girl be this time? For all I know, she could be up a tree...

Up. A. Tree.

I mentally slap myself. Connie loves to climb trees, but she also likes to read! Didn't she say she was going to find a tree somewhere and read when I ignored her like a horrible friend I am and left...?

What...? I do that! Damn, now I feel bad. I can be such a baka...sometimes.

After getting dressed, I exit the tent and start to look around. Being her, she probably went as far away as the trees could give her. I sigh as I decide to head south, near the lake. Maybe she went there. I remember before we left the house today that she mentioned something about reading something her brother gave her, a Four Swords Manga. I'm not the reading or Manga type, so I didn't care much and didn't really reply. How stupid I was. She's probably mad. I don't want her to be mad with me! She's my best friend, the only one I have! But what did I do wrong? Oh great, now I need to apologise.

I am such a baka.

I walk around, looking for Connie. Panic and worry builds up within me when I can't find her anywhere. Where'd she go?! I start to jog.

"Connie? Connect?! Connect, where are you?! CONNECT?!" I keep yelling over and over. No one comes out. I'm really hoping any moment now, Connie will jump from behind a tree, shouting 'Surprise!' in my face, so I could get mad at her. Ya, that's it. I just wish she will hurry up and do it already.

"This isn't funny, Connie! You can come out now!" Now I'm starting to get scared. Where the hell was she?! Maybe she's too deep in thought. Maybe she can't here cause shes too busy reading. Yes, that's most likely has to be it. She always tends to ignore me when her nose is stuck in one of her boring old books.

While I was busy rambling in my thoughts, I almost nearly walked off an edge of a cliff that led into the open water of the lake.

"WOAH!" I shout as I swing my arms wildly around the place, trying to avoid toppling over the edge. I tilt backwards and fall on my butt. I immediately get up afterwards and lean over the edge and whistle. Thats a huge drop...

I look into the lake and into the trees around it just in case Connie happened to be around here. I sigh with worry when I see nothing. I start to breath deeply and start to look around frantically for my friend.

"Connect?! Connect?!" I yell over and over. I was about to turn when I see something floating in the water. I turn to it and look over the edge. It looks like some sort of comic book, or...

A Manga.

I feel my heart skip a beat. I immediately rush down the hill and head towards the shore of the lake, hoping to retrieve the lost idem in the water below. There could be a chance that the Manga happens to be Four Swords, the one that belonged to Connie.

I reach the shore and immediately dive into the water towards the japanese comic. I quickly grab it and head to shore. I stood up and looked at the Manga. It was soaked, probably after being in the water so long. I'm still able to make out the words to the title.

"...Four Swords Manga Plus..." I say. I go pale, and I then look out into the water.

"Connie?" Did she...drown? Gripping the japanese comic harshly, I turn around and sprint to the lodge.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I scream.

* * *

I walk through the halls of school. Ya, school. Its been about five or six days since Connie's been declared missing.

The cops arrived nearly after I shouted for someone to call 911. I told them all of what I knew and they afterwards searched the lake. Before than, Connie was nearly declared dead, but after the search through the lake for a body of a young girl, they found nothing and decided to change it and declared Connie missing instead. I try to stay on the good side of things, but I can't help but feel sorrow at the thought that theres a chance my very and only best friend in the whole world, Connie, could be dead now, or any moment of the day.

School started during the time of her missings and her absents had been declared for the whole school. As I walk, I could easily feel the strong gazed of students follow me, them knowing I was great friends with the victim. I easily ignore them as I make my way to my new locker, which I have yet to open, because (1) It's an old thing, and (2) I can't freaking get the combination right, and I keep forgetting it anyways!

I bang my fist into my locker, then headesk. Groaning, I actually search my bag for a combination. I see the slip and reach for it, but I easily loose it when the locker in front of me goes 'BANG!'.

I jump and look up, only then to sigh and return to my bag.

"Don't ignore me, Spaulding." Hissed a boy in front of me, the person who slammed his fist to my locker.

"Hey, Jordan. What's up?" I say sarcastically. Jordan has a disgusted smirk written on his stupid face. My old crush still can't get enough of me, and he's really chipping an edge off the old shoulder. I'm done with him now anyways. "What do you want, or are you just here to gloat like the baka you are?"

His face oddly twists into some emotion I can't read. I didn't know he could do that...wait, is that sorrow?

"Look, I remember what I said to you last year, and anything I say now won't change a damn thing." He hisses, "I just feel like we need to talk."

"What about?" I say, confused. This better not be about my lovelife.

"..."

We were silent for awhile. I could tell that Jordan really had something to say, but was scared to say it. I put my hand on my hips, waiting for an explanation, which isn't coming. It doesn't come for awhile after that, so I decide to break the silence myself.

"Look if you have nothing to say, go. Away. I need to get my locker open, and I only have three minutes left."

"Wait!" I turn around. "Is it one of those old crappy ones?" He asked me.

"Look for yourself. Does it look old and crappy?"

He looks at it, and bangs it with both of his fists, somehow opening it with force. I gap a little bit, but soon recover and start piling stuff in.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"The lock is different on the older ones, so it's easy to open by force." He states. We were silent as I put away my books. I was about to ask why he was being so nice to me after awhile, but he beat me to the punch.

"Look, what I was going to say was that I'm sorry. To you, and about your friend, Connect. I know how much you loved he as a friend. She even stood up to me when I was being so mean to you last year." He said. I freeze in my spot and look at him. Why is he being so nice to me all the sudden? He's always been so mean from when I admitted I liked him last year. After all the mean things he said, and the way my feelings were crushed, I now know that he wasn't right for me. But why is he being nice all the sudden? Wait...Is he... Does he like her? Connect?!

"You like her, don't you?" I ask him. Jordans eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No! Why would you assume that?! No, Madison. I-"

At that same moment, the bell rang. People rush to their first hour class. I look to Jordan.

"Goodbye, Jordan." I say.

"Madison-"

"I said good bye!" I yell. I had just finished putting my stuff in my locker and I run to first hour, leaving Jordan behind next to my locker. He doesn't follow, which I'm thankful for. I start to think over everything he said, and I surprise myself when I start to cry, about Connie and everything else that has happened for the past week.

And, I think I still can't get over Jordan.

* * *

**This. Is. My. Shortest. Chappie.**

**Sorry that it's short. Since I went on Vaca and another camp for a long while, I wanted to give you guys something before I leave to long. Schools starting soon and the Junior High is going to be fantabulous. NOT!**

**I probably won't update as much as you or I want. Sorry.**

**So, next chappie will also be Madison, and after that I might add Garrett, but I might instead just go back to Connie. I don't want this fic to be so short, but I have decided that I will make a sequel. *A whole crowd cheers* :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, fav or follow if you haven't, and have a great rest of the summer! Or, for those who have summer in July... I can't believe it's so cold in New Zealand right now! I could use some coldness after this hot summer. Oklahoma broke records! :D**

**See ya around the pond!**

**-Zetra**


End file.
